Barely Breathing
by Orage
Summary: Sequel to Semi-Conscious - Remy returns, the X-Men face a new threat, and Rogue is forced to make a life altering decision.
1. even in death

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: This is the sequel to Semi-Conscious, so you should read that before this, otherwise it may not make much sense. I have posted two chapters up, as they are both pretty short. I have also messed around with the events dealing with Apocalypse and his freedom from his chamber in the X-Men Evolution series. But this is fan fiction so I can do that.

The lyrics for this chapter and the next are by Evanescence

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone. I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong. Moonlight on the soft brown earth. It leads me to where you lay. They took you away from me, but now I'm taking you home._ (Even in Death)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boot steps clicked loudly in the hollow expanse of the church. The owner of the boots could move with stealth like grace when needed, but in the presence of her son, she felt no need.

Mystique stopped a few pews from where Nightcrawler kneeled. His tail was twitching slightly, trailing along the floor. The moonlight shining through the stained glass windows provided the only light during the late night visit. It also placed an eerie glow upon Kurt's demonic looking form.

Normally Mystique would have ripped Kurt from his spot, either with her tongue or by physical force. But tonight she knew what he was praying for, and she felt respect wash over her, a rare occurrence indeed for the headstrong woman. Instead she slipped into the pew nearest him, and waited.

Slowly, Kurt brought himself to his feet, reopening his eyes. He moved towards his mother without a word, seating himself beside her. For a brief moment there was silence, before Mystique's voice began to echo through the hall.

"I haven't been the best mother to you and Rogue," Mystique started, "And I would never claim to be either.

She saw Kurt's mouth curl slightly into a smile, giving him a nearly evil aura, contrasting his kind soul within the church they sat in.

"You do not need to explain yourself mother." Kurt turned to her then, placing one blue hand on top of Mystique's. "Ve are both concerned for Rogue. But this time in our lives will pass.

Mystique began to feel very vulnerable; she showed her emotions to no one. Straightening her face and removing her hand, her eyes turned cold.

"Nathanial Essex is a dangerous man Kurt. This entire ordeal is far from over. Are the X-Men prepared to deal with that?" Mystique questioned harshly.

Kurt looked forward, his eyes unrevealing of his thoughts. In that moment he resembled his mother, and Raven felt a tinge of maternal instinct swell inside her.

Finally, Kurt spoke.

"Have faith mother." They were such simple words, but for the son beside her they held hope, and for a single second, that hope attached itself to Mystique.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping. _(Hello)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty sat staring blankly at the rain pouring down in sheets. It had been raining since Rogue had left over three weeks ago, expressing Storm's obvious distress. Kitty remained unmoving from her spot on the stool, the rain mesmerizing her.

Once Kitty had thought herself innocent to the ways of the world, and she believed whole heartedly that if she had not been born a mutant, she would have remained that way for a long time. But she had experienced much pain, seen too much blood, fought too many battles to keep her naive young mind. She had hardened over the years, and through most of it she had hid behind her perky, air-headed personality. But even that wasn't real. Swallowing hard she tried her best to wash away all her tormented thoughts.

It had been the battle with the Marauders that had finally broken her. Because despite all of the bloodshed and broken bones, no one had ever died before. They were super heroes; they always came out alive. But Remy had died. Kitty was beginning to feel, like Rogue, that she could not stay here either. She wanted to return to college, forget the anguish of being a mutant.

A shimmer of movement caught Kitty's attention then through her peripheral vision. Turning her head to the left, Kitty managed to see Betsy's form slip from the shadows, and quietly exit out the patio door.

Sighing, Kitty began to move herself off her stool. Betsy had been mourning Warren's disappearance, avoiding every occupant of the mansion. As Kitty was about to leave the kitchen she ran into Logan.

"Hey half-pint." Logan muttered.

"Logan, I'm in college now, and I've gained like 3 inches in height you don't have to call me that anymore." Kitty expressed tiredly.

Logan looked at her, scanning the bags below her eyes, and stern face she wore. "When yer as old as me Shadowcat it makes no difference.

Kitty gave a weak smile, trying to muster up the strength to joke back, but Xavier's intrusion into their minds saved her.

Logan gave one look at Kitty, the same thought undoubtedly running through both their minds. Xavier had just alerted them to the war room. Both Wolverine and Shadowcat held the same fear, but did not express it as they made their way downstairs, Psylocke in tow having received the same message, her form lurking behind them in the shadows.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears, and if you have to leave, I wish you would just leave, because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone._ (My Immortal)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The smoke of the lit cigarette still burned Rogue's lungs as she tapped the ash into the tray that lay on her cafe table. She made a side note to buy some of those nicotine patches so she could kick the nasty habit Remy's psyche had instilled within her.

Over the last several weeks, she had managed to lock his lingering spirit deep in the recesses of her mind. It had been a hard thing for her to do, but his psyche had agreed to help her. He was now tucked in a safe, special spot, no longer haunting her vision, no longer appearing in various locations. But his habits, and his memories still stuck to her. His trench coat clung to her shoulders despite the light California sun. Black sunglasses hid the red and black orbs that seemed to be a permanent characteristic Rogue now carried.

Inhaling her cigarette once more, and taking a quick sip of her iced tea, Rogue pulled money from the back pocket of her jeans, tucking it under the bill. Finishing the remains of her cigarette, Rogue wandered down the boardwalk, kicking up sand with her tennis shoes. It was reaching the end of winter, and the beach was empty of tourists. She stepped back onto the pavement, crushing the nub of the cigarette beneath her shoes.

Rogue had to be back to work in fifteen minutes. She had managed to get a job at a quirky but stylish little clothing store. She lived in a small studio apartment overlooking the beach under a false name. It was all temporary; an act really. She was just using this new place to escape the old one.

Sighing, she spied a small market on the corner. She strode to the entrance, prepared to quite smoking. Her coat billowed behind her as she entered the small store, a bell ringing gently as her foot made its first move through the door. Rogue felt a wave of guilt as she picked up the patches, knowing she was just destroying another aspect left behind by Remy LeBeau.

How she wished he were still here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bind my limbs with fear. Choke me with tears. You'll never be strong enough. You'll never be good enough._ (Lies)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men had tried averting back to their normal schedules, participating in training sessions, enjoying their normal activities. An unease still conquered the mansion, spilling over its residents. Hope, however, had returned, and it was slowly but surely strengthening the team.

As the team sat huddled around the war room table, fear etched their faces. They had just learned to become comfortable again, but they knew Xavier and Wolverine had been on the search for the man called Essex and his Marauders.

The door opened then and Xavier wheeled in, a familiar form following in behind him. A few X-Men started to whisper.

Xavier began, hushing the team immediately. "My team there is no need to be on alert for this meeting." Several members relaxed at his comment. "This meeting was simply meant to introduce our newest member, Piotr Rasputin. Many of you know him as Magneto's former aycotole, however, I believe he will be a loyal member to our brigade, and I expect you to-

He was interrupted as the building shook above them, pieces of the plaster from the ceiling crumbled down.

Scott stood to his feet beside Logan. "X-Men, upstairs now!" Scott ordered, as the automated security voice began to repeat "Security breach" over and over in a calm voice. As the X-Men began to pile out of the room, Xavier shouted out a warning to his team. "X-Men, I cannot pick up the mental signatures of our enemy, be careful!

The team continued on their way, and as Kitty ran past Colossus, she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him with her, shouting a brief "welcome to the team," as they headed out the door.

The team moved together flawlessly, making it to ground level just as another quake erupted around them, unbalancing a few members. Upon reaching the main lobby, the team made out two figures near the foot of the stairs.

Blockbuster, the large bald Marauder, stood still now, his arms crossed, but he had obviously been causing the mansion to shake.

Harpoon was the other, much shorter member who stood next to him. No other member was in sight.

"Where's the rest o'yer team?" Wolverine growled, heading up the X-Men next to Cyclops. It bothered him that while the X-Men were in fighting stance, neither Marauder looked too worried.

Harpoon began to laugh. "They're around," he stated in a gravely voice.

Suddenly, female laughter erupted from the top of the stairs, causing everyone to look up.

What they saw next, as Vertigo's slim form moved down the stairs, sent shock through the crowd.


	2. wash it all away

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies, so I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head, so I can't trust myself anymore. I have died again._ (Going Under)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Storm rose into the air then, her eyes glazing over white, anger apparent in her features.

"By the Goddess no!" She shouted, sending a lightening bolt down upon Vertigo. It landed near her feet, causing the blonde woman to lose her balance.

But the unmistakable red on black eyes that had been lurking behind her in the shadows, caught her small frame by the waist, hoisting her back up.

"Now then, dat ain't no way ta treat a lady," Remy's smooth voice placated.

"Remy?" Kitty questioned unbelieving, as she stepped forward past Logan.

Gambit let go of the woman beside him, his pale face expressionless. His fists clenched to his sides, and as they did so the floor beneath the X-Men erupted in the glow of his kinetic energy.

"Now, dat name sounds familiar petit, mais, I prefer t'be called Gambit.

Jean created a telekinetic bubble then, protecting the feet of those that could not fly from being burned.

Gambit gave a cold hearted laugh, his eyes blazing red. He jogged down several of the steps then, stopping close to the bottom, his fists still closed. He wore a black body suit with combat boots, but no trench coat. The other Marauders made no move to attack.

A voice from the back of the room caught everyone's attention.

"Are you saying that you do not remember your name Remy?

Gambit looked to the side to see a bald man ride in on a wheelchair. "All I'm sayin' monsieur, is dat it sounds familiar." Remy unclenched his fists, releasing his kinetic hold on the team.

"Hey! Why'd ya let them go?!" Harpoon yelled to Remy's back.

Remy spun around then, glaring at the shorter man. "Because," Remy spat, "We ain't supposed ta be attackin' em'.

"And why is that Gambit?" Xavier questioned from his spot near the stairway.

A cool voice from above answered for Gambit. "I'm told that you and your team have been searching for me." The body belonging to the voice glided down the stairs, his body covered in blue shredded material, skin deathly pale, eyes glowing red. "So I thought I would search you out instead.

The team grew quiet, taking in what had to be the dreaded Mr. Sinister. His blood red lips quirked into a grin, baring his dagger like teeth. As he reached a spot behind Gambit, he placed a hand on Remy's shoulder.

"I'm also here to introduce my newest member, Gambit." Still no one spoke. "Well, I see you are all speechless. Good.

"I know dese people Essex," Remy suddenly whispered, his eyes grave.

With a snap of his fingers, a portal opened and Essex ordered his men to jump through. The X-Men awaited an order from Xavier to follow, but it never came.

Essex released his hold on Remy. "Of course you do Gambit. These are the alleged X-Men. The people who left you to die." With one last anguished look around him, Remy jumped through the portal without another word, his red eyes cutting through every member present.

Once he was gone, Essex turned back to Xavier.

"What kind of man are you?" Xavier breathed in question.

"The kind that sees potential." Essex stated, moving to the portal, his cape dangling about him. As an afterthought Essex added. "I didn't clone him, if that's what you think. The boy was not completely dead, like you thought.

The portal closed up instantly after Essex stepped through. Logan had charged it nonetheless, his claws extended. Growling he turned to face Xavier.

"What do ya make o'that Chuck?

The team moved closer to hear Xavier's words.

"Essex was just here to show off. I believe he will be back. And we will be prepared. We will do everything in our power to bring Remy back home to us.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the answer is always there._ ("Wash It All Away")

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was working a late afternoon shift with her co-worker Lindsey, scanning Vogue magazine behind the counter. Traffic was slow, and there were only two customers milling about the store.

Lindsey was helping someone into a fitting room when Rogue heard the whoosh of the door open. Glancing up quickly, Rogue sucked in her breath, her hands gripping the sides of the counter. She blinked once, then twice.

He was dressed in shapely jeans and dark tee, his hair falling in wisps around his well sculpted face. He looked like Remy, and when his eyes met her own, Rogue backed up against the wall. The figure smiled then moved to the men's section of the store.

Rogue felt her forehead, worried she was coming down with a fever. She couldn't be seeing Remy again, she had locked him away. She needed fresh air.

"Hey Lindsey! Ah'm going out for a quick break." Rogue yelled across the store, her eyes never leaving the roaming figure through the dark shades of her sunglasses. Lindsey shrugged and went back to stocking the racks.

As Rogue pushed through the back exit she began to take deep breathes, until a strong pair of arms circled her throat, throwing her back into a nearby wall. Before she could react the attacker had her pinned tightly to the wall, her arm bent back, a glowing blade attached to her throat. She knew that with her super strength she could easily push him away. But she didn't want to because despite the fact that he was attacking her, the warmth of his body sent shivers down her spine.

"Y'be de femme dat stole half my mind hahn?" His emotionless expression suddenly melted away into a devilish grin. "Y'be tres belle chere." He whispered, leaning in closer, his voice strained with venom.

"Remy?" She managed to choke out.

She felt his hold on the blade by her chin loosen at the name. His eyes suddenly held what looked like remorse. "Don' know chere, seems y'stole dat part away from me too.

"Is this real Remy? Are ya really standing here?" Gambit realized then that she was not afraid of the blade to her neck, but rather she was afraid of him. She looked at him as if he were a ghost.

He pressed the blade into her neck. "Does dis blade feel real chere?

He felt her swallow against the blade. "How? You're supposed ta be dead.

Remy snorted. "I'm told I was brought back ta life. But you chere," As he emphasized this he pressed harder to her, making it difficult for her to breathe. "you stole what made my life worth livin', ya took my memories.

Suddenly Remy felt her fingers clasp between the hand he was using to hold her back. He looked back at her, confusion apparent in his eyes. Lifting the knife up to her face and removing the charge from it, he nudged her glasses up off her face.

What lay beneath them startled Remy, as he leapt away from her, dropping the blade to the ground.

"Y'have my eyes chere.

She simply nodded.

Remy ran his hands through his hair, dropping his eyes to the ground. Rogue reached a hand out in sympathy.

"Let meh help ya sugah.

Remy slapped her hand away inches from his face, raising his eyes back up to meet her own. But the harshness his gaze held disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

He reached forward then, grabbing hold of one of her white strands. "I recognize dis.

Rogue felt tears welling in her eyes. "Yeah?

"Oui.

Just then the back door opened, startling the two. Rogue immediately kicked aside the blade, hiding it from Lindsey's view as she peeked her head out the door.

"Oh. Didn't realize ya had company." Lindsey glanced Remy over, taking in his eyes. "Is he your brother or something Natalie?

Rogue just nodded. "Or something." Getting the point, Lindsey began to shut the door. "Just come back in soon, k' Nat?

Rogue smiled lightly. "Sure thing Lindsey.

Remy remained quiet during their entire encounter, his body staying stalk still. For several moments the two simply stared at one another. But Rogue could not take it any longer, and she threw herself into Remy's arms.

Surprised, Remy lay his hands on her back. But when Rogue tightened their embrace, Remy suddenly felt comfortable, as if he had hugged her a million times before. As his hands shoved into her curls, Remy inhaled her scent, unsure of the closeness between them.

"Have I hugged y'like dis before Natalie?

Rogue's made up name sounded perfect on Remy's tongue, and for the first time she enjoyed hearing it. "Yeah sugah, ya have.

Remy pushed her away then, backing up a step.

"When do y'get off work chere?" Remy asked, his tone barren of emotion.

"At 6:00.

Remy began to back up down the wooden stairs that lead to the beach, his hand gliding down the railing.

"I'll see y'den chere.

Rogue watched his form disappear into the distance, as she wrapped her arms around herself. She was very tempted to follow him but instead she turned to her right, and stepped back into the store, trusting his word that he would be back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices in my ear. Death before my eyes. Lying next to me I fear. Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end._ (Whisper)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men had no time to think about the reappearance of the Marauders and the resurrection of Remy just four days ago. Because in that short time since a new evil had stolen their attention away.

Three years ago, the X-Men had dealt with a man named Mesmero, who had brainwashed several of the team members into stealing specific artifacts for him. A few months after that occurrence he had stolen another possession from a museum in Europe. But in the last several years he had seemingly disappeared.

Now, Wolverine, Storm, Cyclops, Jean and Psylocke stood in the center of Warren Worthington's trashed living room, concern for their past teammate welling within them.

"Yah, Mesmero was here alright. But there's no telling if he took Angel by force, or if Warren went willingly." Logan stated. The team was worried the messy state of the apartment had in fact been caused by Warren's depressed state, rather than a fight with Mesmero, who used his mind rather than physical force to capture his target.

"Warren kept a small museum just down the hall," Betsy whispered, pointing to her left. She had taken to wearing a full ninja suit on missions, one that came complete with a mask to cover all but her eyes. A long katana sword rested against her back.

"Let's check it out," Scott ordered, already heading down the hall, Jean Grey right on his heels.

"Do you sense or smell any other presence in the apartment Logan?" Storm questioned as she glided beside him.

Wolverine glanced at her appreciatively. "Not a trace darlin'.

As the team entered the make shift museum it became apparent that Warren had an interest in ancient artifacts. Carved out stone, Petri glyph slabs, and old pottery littered the room on pedestals, covered with glass tops.

Weaving in and out of the various artifacts, one pedestal drew attention to the team. Glass shards littered the ground, the pedestal above it empty.

Before the team could question what had once rested on the pedestal, their communicators began to buzz to life with Xavier's voice.

"X-Men, return to the mansion immediately. We are far too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming. Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming._ (Imaginary)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy stepped back through the portal, re-entering Sinister's Seattle lab. Essex had his back to Remy, and did not turn to face him upon hearing the portal open.

Gambit closed the distance between him and Essex in several long, quiet strides. In a firm voice, Remy began to speak. "I found her Essex.

Essex narrowed his eyes, looking up from the microscope he was bent over. The boy held no fear for Essex, which both pleased and disturbed him.

"Did you speak with her?" Essex questioned, turning his attention to Remy's burning eyes.

"Oui.

Essex smiled; a grin that would startle any other man, his sharp teeth gleaming in the light. Remy's face did not betray his emotions as he awaited Essex's next order.

"Return to California Gambit. Study this woman who stole your memories. Report back to me in several weeks." Essex moved his attention back to the microscope, emphasizing that he was finished.

But Gambit simply stood there unmoving. Annoyed, Sinister glanced up once more.

"What is it Gambit?

"Why do I have t'watch her? I want my memories back Essex!" Remy's voice raised only slightly at his last statement, and his hands remained clasped to his sides. But his eyes glowed brighter with his rage.

Essex stayed calm. "I realize that you want your life back Gambit, but as you will soon find, this woman was exactly that not too long ago.

"Exactly what?" Remy asked.

"She was your life." The words rolled off Essex's tongue in bitter delight, teasing Remy.

The light in Remy's eyes distinguished, and he saw Essex's mouth curl into another grin. A buzzing sound hit Remy's ears as the portal reopened. Remy stared in silence at Essex one more time before returning to the portal without another word.

After it had closed, Essex squinted his red eye back into the microscope lens.

"And once again things are going exactly as planned.


	3. softly sounds

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Ok, I'm tired of finding lyrics for every chapter, so they may appear sometimes, but not this time around.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy didn't show back up at Rogue's workplace that evening. She moved like a zombie through the store, completing the shut down the store requirements, as it was her night to close. She waited an extra three hours after closing, standing in the dark store, staring out the door.

Rogue turned around to grab her bag off the counter, when a slight movement caught her eye. Spinning back around she was disappointed not to find red on black eyes staring at her through the glass panes. Sighing, she pushed the door open, plucking a cigarette from her bag. She didn't feel like quitting the habit tonight.

Putting the cigarette to her lips and lighting it, she decided it was better he hadn't shown up. Rogue was a cautious woman, a trait picked up from her years as an X-Man, and nothing felt right about the situation. Nothing except his warm arms. As far as she knew though, the real Remy was buried six feet under. Damn she wished she had asked more questions before she up and left the mansion.

As she walked down the cement sidewalk she entered fantasy land. Being less than two months since Remy had died, she had not completely excepted the fact. She had not finished her grieving period. She wasn't sure she had really started it. And now that a man looking like Remy, claiming to be Gambit had showed up, she couldn't help but wish it were real, no matter how it had occurred.

Suddenly, Rogue began to smile. She was being followed. And she recognized the barely audible footsteps. Not many people could pick up the quiet movements that lurked through the shadows, skimming the buildings to her left. But Rogue wasn't like a lot of people, and she had been trained by one of the best: Mystique.

Dropping her cigarette to the ground and crushing it beneath her sneaker, she paused a second.

"Y'all can come out now. Ah know y'all are following meh." Rogue stated with calm ease, twisting her head to the side as a figure emerged from the dark bellows of a nearby building.

The burning embers of his eyes gave him away immediately, but he made no move to attack her this time.

"Evenin' chere. Don' s'pose I could bum a smoke?" He asked, a slight grin marking his features, but nothing near the charming aura Rogue was used to from the man.

Rogue reached into her bag, never moving her eyes away from him. Pulling one out, she handed it to him, not bothering to give him a light.

"So tell meh Gambit, how is it that ya can't remember anythin' bout yourself, but ya seem ta remember that ya smoke?

Gambit lit his cigarette, inhaling once before answering. "I remember some things Natalie. Sides' smoking seemed natural, I figured dat one out wit'out my memories.

Rogue began to feel frustrated, unsure if this stranger was really her Remy.

"Do ya remember that ya died? Did ya know that y'all have a gravesite!?

Pain ripped away at Remy's features then, melting his eyes, crinkling his skin, killing his smile. "Oui. I know I died and dat I was left behind by my family, my team.

"Left behind?" Rogue whispered.

"Oui." Remy inhaled again, a smirk altering his features. "I take it ya don't know all de details chere?

Rogue grew angry then, narrowing her eyes. "Now just a minute Cajun! Ah don't think y'all are in a position ta say that! Who do ya think Ah am anyway?" Rogue began to walk backwards away from him, realizing she had no idea how this man had found her, when he didn't even know her name.

"Wait chere! Please don't be frightened!" Remy dropped his cigarette, stretching out his hand.

Rogue placed a palm up to stop him. "Just don' come any closer Gambit. Not until Ah know just who the hell ya really are, and how ya found meh!

Remy stopped moving. "Look, Natalie, I don' know much. But what I do know I'll tell y'.

"Ya don' even remember meh name Gambit. Why the hell are ya gonna trust meh? Ah coulda been your enemy, Ah did take your memories after all.

"I don' think so. Call it a feeling." Remy placed a hand to his chest. "Ya make me nervous chere. Nervous and comfortable at de same time. And it feels good, makes me think we had somethin' once.

Rogue felt her heart flutter at his words.

"Sides chere, I know you're name. It's Natalie. I just can't remember my own." He gave a lopsided grin, the closest expression of the Remy she knew that she had seen so far. She didn't have the heart to tell him her name wasn't Natalie just yet.

"Your names Remy. Remy LeBeau.

"Dat's what everyone keeps tellin' me." Remy said, his gaze becoming stronger as he stared at Rogue.

Rogue smiled. "What is it sugah, are ya remembering somethin'?

"Non. It's just I get dis urge t'tell ya how beautiful y'are everytime I see ya.

Rogue laughed, relief swelling in her chest.

"Now that's the Remy Ah know. What do ya say we get a drink and a bite ta eat?

"I'd like dat Natalie.

They continued walking in comfortable silence. Maybe they were both scared of what they would discover if they did talk. But for the moment they simply enjoyed the company of being near each other again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're all here except fer Shadowcat," Logan stated, stepping through the war room doors, searching the room as he spoke, but directing his words towards Xavier.

"She won't be joining us," Xavier spoke calmly, "Why don't you have a seat Logan.

"Whaddya mean she ain't coming Chuck?" Logan asked, moving towards a chair. Several X-Men looked up from their conversations to listen.

Xavier looked thoughtful, giving a sideways glance to Kurt before answering Logan. "She left while you were out on your mission. She went back to California.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "She left without tellin' anyone?

Kurt cleared his voice. "She told me Logan.

Logan slouched back in his chair. "Fine." That was all he said before the meeting began.

"Now, my X-Men," Xavier turned slightly, a remote in hand with which he clicked the large screen monitor on. "This is why I called for a meeting.

The screen in front of them showed several large blue orbs resting on large amounts of land. The screen was split four ways, indicating that there were four orbs in different locations around the world. Helicopters buzzed around them, but nothing emerged from inside them.

"What are they Professor?" Scott asked.

Xavier turned to Hank McCoy, who answered for him.

"Well, as most of you know, our dear friend Mesmero has stayed busy collecting several artifacts over the last few years. Looking up as much information as I could, I discovered them to be keys to a hidden chamber.

"Chamber to vhat?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"A chamber to a prophecy.

Several members began to tap their fingers on the table top at Hank's attempt at a mysterious air. He smiled nonetheless and continued.

"According to some scriptures that went along with the second piece he stole in Europe, the chamber belongs to an ancient mutant. One with such great power his own people betrayed him and locked him within the chamber in a sleeping state that has left him preserved all these years.

"And you feel positive this mutant will be a threat?" Scott questioned.

Logan snorted at the question, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I believe so. These scriptures indicate he was a ruthless ruler during his time. He showed no mercy, and he went be the name of Apocalypse.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Sinister and his men have anything to do with this?

Xavier spoke then. "Although it is a coincidence they both appeared at relatively the same time, I do not believe they are connected Jean. Sinister does not seem the man to answer to anyone but himself.

"So what should we do bout those orbs Chuck?" Wolverine asked, ready for some action.

"And what about Remy?" Jean interrupted, pushing the subject back to what had happened several days ago.

"Unfortunately Jean, we must deal with this new threat first." Xavier sighed watching Jean's eyes shift to the table. "But rest assured Jean, we will find a way to help Gambit as well.

"Should we contact mein sister Professor?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Not yet Kurt. I would like to divide this team into fourths. We are going to create watch outs for each orb. We cannot attack them by force. Let's see what we can learn from them first.

The X-Men piled out of the room upon being dismissed, slight hope escaping from their hunched shoulders and weary expressions. Gambit's death and the creation of the Marauder's had torn the team apart and every member wondered if a mutant with such acclaimed power would destroy what was left of their broken spirits.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!

"Oh come on chere. Just one pepper." Remy crept his fork towards Rogue's mouth.

"Ah ain't eatin' that Remy.

"You're from de south chere. Ain't ya supposed t'like spicy, hot food?

"Ah don' know Cajun, you're from the south too, ya tell meh." Rogue countered, resting one elbow on the table, leaning closer.

Remy popped the pepper into his own mouth, but the heat of it did not seem to affect him. He did however take a sip of water before answering Rogue.

"It's funny de accent stayed wit me, huh?" Remy asked, playing with his silver knife, looking down at the table. "Guess it be too natural t'just disappear.

"Ya don't remember anythin' bout your life?

Remy moved his fingers to the stem of his wine glass. "Not a thing." He took one large sip of his wine then met her eyes. "Do you remember my life Natalie?

Rogue swallowed, unprepared for the question. "No." She shifted in her chair. "Ah mean, not really. Ah locked your psyche in meh mind somewhere." She paused. "Somewhere safe." She added.

"Oh.

She decided to change the subject. "Exactly how did ya survive Remy? Ah was told ya died." They had been bullshitting all evening and Rogue could not take it anymore. She had to know.

Remy replied bluntly. "A man named Nathanial Essex saved me. Rescued my near dead body after a team, de X-Men I think de call demselves, left me t'die." His eyes burned slightly at this.

"They wouldn't do that Remy." Rogue stated confidently.

"How do y'know chere? Where you an X-Man too?" He hadn't meant his voice to be accusing, but it came out that way.

Rogue looked to the tablecloth. "Yes." She replied. "Ah was an X-Men." She looked back up. "That's how Ah know they would nevah leave ya ta die.

Remy leaned back in his chair.

"Who were ya to me chere?" He asked suddenly.

A brief panic overwhelmed Rogue's mind at his question. "Ah can't answer that question now Remy," was her only reply.

"Why not chere?" Remy asked, his voice turning cold.

Before she could search for an excuse, their waitress interrupted them to ask if everything tasted good. Remy answered politely for them and asked for the check. Turning back to Rogue he decided to dismiss his previous question.

"Ya finished Natalie?" He asked instead.

Rogue looked to her plate. "Yeah, Ah guess.

"Want t'take a walk den petit?" He asked, trying to put on his best smile.

Rogue felt a little uneasy at the thought, as it was already nearing midnight and this Remy was practically a stranger to her. But remembering that she was invulnerable helped encourage her to take his offer.

"Where to sugah?" She asked, reaching behind her to grab her jacket.

"Well, where do y'live chere?" He asked. "I can walk y'home." He added.

His question came out harmless, his tone bland, no hidden intentions lay in his appearance. Rogue simply smiled, and stood up from her chair, indicating that she would lead the way. Remy slipped some cash into the bill cover as the waitress dropped it by, then slide out of his chair and followed behind her.

Rogue reached the sidewalk outside the restaurant, and pushed off her tennis shoes, picking them up and shoving her socks into the shoes. Remy watched her graceful movements wanting nothing more than to sweep her off her bare feet.

Instead he walked beside her into the soft sand, closing in on the water's edge. She kicked up handfuls of sand as she walked, digging her toes into the grain. Her eyes remained at her feet while Remy's remained on her.

After a few seconds of silence in the moonlight, Rogue finally spoke. "Ya know Cajun, Ah'm mighty confused as ta how Ah should deal with all o'this." She gestured her hands around her, emphasizing her words.

Remy didn't speak. He didn't know how to deal with it either.

"Ah mean, what do ya want exactly from meh Remy?

"My memories." The words came out without thought.

Rogue stopped walking, suddenly afraid. She waited for him to elaborate, watching his body twitch. He crossed his arms and began creating a hole in the sand with his toe.

"I didn' mean it like dat chere. I'm just hopin' I can learn about myself through you.

"But why?!" Rogue suddenly yelled. Startled, Remy looked up as she continued. "Ah mean, why not turn ta the X-Men? How'd ya even find meh?

Remy swallowed. "I'm told you may have been my life chere." He wasn't sure he should have said those words just yet, but they came out anyway.

"By who?" Rogue asked breathless and confused.

"It don' matter chere." Remy started to move forward again, and Rogue followed, her hair blowing wildly in the wind.

They remained quiet as they edged up on a cluster of apartment buildings near the beach. Rogue pointed forward to a grayish building.

"That's mine Remy." A hint of melancholy laced her tone and she did not meet his eyes.

Remy quickly reached over and grabbed hold of her thin wrist. Pulling her towards him, he left her an inch from his face.

"I have t'know chere.

As he said this he leaned in and kissed her, gently at first, before Rogue responded more passionately. As they pulled apart, Remy looked at her with a broken expression.

"Whatever happened Natalie, I'm sorry.

"It wasn't your fault Remy.

"I can't possibly be de man y'once cared for." Remy's eyes burned intensely, and strangely, Rogue's eyes began to match his own.

Rogue looked to the side, staring at her apartment building in the distance.

"Ah'm stronger than Ah look Remy. Ah can handle ya.

Remy laughed lightly.

Rogue smiled and began to walk home. Turning around she tried to give Remy a look of hope.

"Time will tell Remy. Stop by meh workplace tomorrow.

Remy nodded, and watched her walk off. A few seconds later he dashed after her, his footsteps lightly impacting the sand, his strides long and quick.

His eyes pleaded in desperation as he ran in front of her and held her by the shoulders.

"Let me be wit y'tonight chere.

He needed no more words, as Rogue embraced him. Nothing needed to happen that night. The intoxication they earned from being near one another proved to be enough. And so Rogue brought him to her tiny apartment and curled up in his arms. And for the first time she was able to experience touching Remy without fear in all it's bright reality. It was not just a dream or made up memory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iceman, Cyclops and Psylocke were watching over the globe that had formed in China. Betsy had remained stiff as a statue for over five hours looking for any sign that the dome was opening. Finally, Cyclops had ordered her to take a break, knowing she was exerting herself more than she should, and she had been ever since Warren had left. It was her way of coping, Scott supposed.

As she stalked off into the woods behind them, Iceman picked up a speck in the evening sky. Clearing his eyes and pointing into the pinkish hue, Bobby began to stutter.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things Cyke.

Cyclops looked in the direction Bobby had lifted his finger towards. Wiping his goggles, fearful that he too was seeing things, Scott did a double take. But sure enough, the figure closing in on the dome appeared to have wings.

As the man reached the dome, he turned towards their stake out position, and his metal wings expanded, giving the two X-Men full view of his face. It was Warren.

Psylocke had emerged again from the forest, and Bobby gulped. "Uh, maybe you should leave again Betsy.

But Bobby's warning was too late. Betsy's keen eyes had already picked up Warren's form, his new found wings spread wide, a mechanical expression on his face.

Psylocke instantly removed her katana just as Warren's wings released a hundred metal spikes in their direction. Fast as lighting, Betsy began to deflect every one, with some help from Cyclop's optic blasts. Bobby tried icing the blades, but ended up having to create a protective shield, as his ice was not fast enough to protect himself.

Warren paused for a second, before suddenly dive bombing the trio, spikes swarming towards them as he moved closer. As he swooped down, Betsy met his eyes, and dropped her defenses. Her eyes betrayed her concern and one small spike managed to lodge it's way into her upper bicep. But she did not cry out in pain, she simply fell to her knees, defeat written on her features. Warren had not displayed worry for her within his blue eyes. He no longer seemed to care, and it shook Betsy, leaving her lifeless on the ground.

Cyclops regarded Betsy's condition and ordered a retreat. As they ran for their small helicopter in the woods, they could feel Warren's presence in the sky above them. Spikes began to rain down on them, but the three managed to escape any other injuries as they entered the small copter.

Once out of Angel's range, the three turned on their radio screen and contacted the mansion. It seemed the other three teams had encountered similar situations, as each orb appeared to be guarded. All X-Men were returning back home.

As Cyclops flew the plane, Bobby turned from his spot next to Scott to the back of the helicopter. Psylocke was in her seat behind Cyclops. Her wound was now wrapped with a piece of cloth from her own uniform. Her vision was not directed out the window beside her, rather she stared straight forward, her eyes never even blinking. Bobby knew she felt his eyes watching her, but she made no move to acknowledge it. Bobby sighed, fearful that the love this team held for one another would be their deathbed in the end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rogue had fallen asleep, Remy had slipped from her grasp. He had several things he needed to pick up from Essex's base, and as he always seemed to have a hard time sleeping, he chose that moment to pick them up. He wanted to be back before Natalie woke up in the morning.

It was four in the morning as Remy wandered outside and pressed a button, calling on the portal Essex used to transport his team. The slight wind rolling off the ocean waves sent shivers across his bare arms.

As the portal opened, the only thing Remy could think was that he already missed her.

Once he had reached the inside of Essex's base, Remy began to slink through the halls. He felt the arm reach out for him, and grabbing it, he twisted back into the room the attacker was positioned in. He recognized her scent before anything else.

"I love it when you play rough Gambit." She purred.

His red eyes glowed in the dark depths of the room. "Whaddya want Vertigo?

She snatched her wrist away from Remy's loose grasp. "You know what I want. It's the same thing you always seem to want too.

Remy's lips tightened and he began to walk from the room. Pushing her self off the wall, she moved to follow him, speaking to him from behind.

"Oh come on Gambit. Don't tell me you're already in love with the girl!

Remy spun around. "What do y'know bout' any girl Vertigo?

"News travels fast round here "Remy". I can call ya that now right?" She winked then, pressing her palm into his chest, winding her hand down to his pants.

Remy caught her hand before it reached too far. "Anythin' we may o'had is done Vertigo. Side's it was just sex." With that Remy turned around and headed for his room.

Vertigo smiled. "But it was fun, wasn't it Rem?" She chided. He ignored her as her laugh echoed through the hall.

As he closed his bedroom door behind him, he pulled a small bag from his closet, and began to fill it with spare clothes and bathroom supplies. He had not acquired much in his short time without memories, and he honestly hoped he could escape ever having to return here again.

Sliding his bag over his shoulder, he made his way back outside, taking a short cut to avoid Vertigo, and moving with quieter steps. It wasn't until his feet hit the sand that he released his breath, relief coursing through him.

Crawling back through Rogue's window, he was relieved to see her still asleep. As he stripped back down to his boxers, he took the moment to watch her. They had slept together, but not had sex, and it was more than enough for the moment. Neither one of them really knew one another, but their hearts screamed remembrance. And that was all they needed to lie in each other's arms.

He lifted up the sheets, sliding in beneath them. Rogue lay on her back, one hand draped above her, they other lying on her chest. Remy scooted himself into her curves, resting his head near her face, in the cusp of her neck. Her arm subconsciously fell down upon his bare back. Pressing into her closer, Remy clung to her lithe form, feeling content for the first time in his new life, because for the first time he was remembering something. Feelings he felt for this woman were rushing around inside him, and he felt inclined to listen, even if it meant not going back to Essex. Even if it meant never recovering his memories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**questions:**

**Pandora's Sorrow:** What were you confused with? I suppose there are a lot of things that may seem confusing, but a lot of that I may want to keep that way for now. Basically though, Remy had no memories, and Essex sent him to find Rogue. Rogue was in shock to see him again, and so she didn't react the way some may think she should have. If after this chapter it's still not making sense, just keep asking questions.

**Ishandahalf**: First just let me comment on your holy sequel, batman line. That was funny. And yes, Remy has no memories, and he is confused. As this chapter proved, some part of him cares for Rogue, even if he doesn't understand it completely. His evil nature may not be gone entirely but neither is his love for Rogue.

**TheRealMai**: Remy won't be like the Morph in the animated series, although he was taken from the X-Men and saved from death by Mr. Sinister, I will tell you now because it doesn't matter to the story that he does not have a chip in his brain that Sinister is controlling. And I'm not sure if Sinister's weakness to Cyclops optic blasts will come in to play, but maybe.


	4. if only, only if

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty Pryde sat cross-legged in the grass, under the shade of a nearby tree. A textbook was spread out in front of her, accompanied by several sheets of paper and a pen. But her attention lay nowhere near her required reading. She had one elbow perched on her knee, her hand holding up her chin.

She thought that by leaving the mansion she could slowly forget the emotional pain that had run rampant among her teammates and family for the last couple months. It had been two weeks since she had left, but nothing had changed. She felt a coward, running back to California.

Letting out one large sigh, she began to collect her things, shoving them into her brown tote. A shadow suddenly hung over the space she occupied, where the sun still hit her. Startled, she glanced up.

Now, the X-Men were her family, her dear friends, and so she was confused to see the person staring back at her. If they were looking to get her back, she thought they would have sent someone who knew her better. But Piotr Rasputin stood before her now, his face trying to assure her with a tiny smile.

"Piotr?" She asked curiously. "What are you doing here?

"I've come to ask for your help." His words lit up Kitty's face slightly. "You see the X-Men-

"Wait, wait." Kitty knew he was here on behalf of the X-Men, but she felt disappointed anyway. But then again she didn't even know Piotr. "The X-Men want me to come back already?

Piotr nodded. He definitely wasn't much of a talker.

"Well, I just got here Piotr. I'm not ready to go back there yet." Kitty said, trying to assert herself with confidence.

Piotr was a bit shocked to hear this woman speak, she sounded so different than the woman he had known for the very brief week before she left. Her tone was serious, no longer the playful, carefree woman he had met. He enjoyed her ability to display the two very different emotional traits, and he felt himself attracted to her.

"Have you not been paying attention to the news Katya?" Piotr persuaded.

Kitty was a bit taken aback by the nickname. She liked the sound of it rolling off his tongue. She almost forgot to answer his question.

"Yes, I have. I'm sure the X-Men can deal with it, without my help.

Piotr looked to his feet. "I do not believe so." He looked back up. "Is there anything I can do to persuade you to come back with me?

She knew his question was not meant to be romantic. He was simply doing what he had been ordered to do. But it drove into her heart, forcing her to oblige. Perhaps Piotr had been sent deliberately. She would have to ask Kurt about that.

"I suppose I can come back to see what the crisis is really about. I'll come back for the weekend, for now." Kitty flipped her hair back over her shoulders as she positioned her bag onto her shoulders. "Just give me time to pack.

Piotr smiled warmly, nodding his head. "Thank you Katya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was walking a very delicate path. She could almost feel the thin paper of her decisions ripping beneath her kitten heels as she walked to work. A voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to contact the X-Men. They may have heard of Remy's miraculous recovery. They may be able to tell her more than Remy himself could or would.

Remy had been back in her life for nearly two weeks now. She still felt unsure of his intentions, but she could not push him away. Not yet.

As she approached the little clothing store, she noticed her co-worker Nikki leaning against the front door, filling her nails.

"What are ya doing gal?" Rogue called out. "Y'all have a key to the place too!" Rogue yelled playfully. It was their morning to open.

"Yah, I musta lost it in my room somewhere. Sorry.

"No problem Nikki." Rogue stated as she pulled out the store key and pushed open the door. As she headed for the counter to turn the lights on a tingling sense erupted through her body. Something was not right.

Spinning around she had just enough time to catch Mystique's heel as it nearly missed her chin.

"Glad to see you're still at the top of your game Rogue." Mystique sneered, lowering her leg.

"And Ah'm glad ta see ya still ain't afraid to knock out your only daughter!" Rogue spat. "What are ya doing here anyway? And where's Nikki?

Mystique smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Nikki is taking a cat nap in the sand. She'll wake back up in a few hours." Mystique began to saunter through the store, her form molding in with the dark shadows at times. "And I, Rogue, am just here to warn you.

"Warn meh against what mama? Ah ain't got time for this!" Rogue slammed her hand down on the counter, causing Mystique to pause behind a rack of clothes. She began to paw through the hangers as she spoke.

"To warn you against rejoining the X-Men." She stated simply.

Their eyes met without a word.

"I had hoped those eyes were not permanent." She added on.

"Sorry ta disappoint ya mama. As Ah always seem ta of." Rogue sneered.

"I would correct you Rogue." Mystique grinned. "But I shouldn't have to. You know how good you are.

"And ya should know Ah ain't got no reason to go back ta the X-Men." Rogue clutched the hem of her sleeve, pulling it further up her wrist, staring at the thread. "Especially aftah they just left Remy ta die.

Mystique's eyes brightened at this, but Rogue missed it, her attention on her shirt, rather than her mother. Mystique was aware that Remy had resurfaced, however, if she could convince her daughter to hate the X-Men, it would only be to her advantage.

"I see Remy has paid you a visit." Mystique began slowly.

Rogue merely nodded, still not facing her mother.

"They did leave Remy to die." Mystique paused, choosing her next words carefully. "But Gambit works for a much more-professional man now," she finished a bit staggeredly.

"Ah suppose." Rogue stated blandly, obviously not wanting to talk about Remy any longer with her mother. "Why don' ya want meh ta rejoin the X-Men anyway?" Rogue looked up as she spoke.

"I just think you are safer here. Away from this apocalyptic nonsense." Mystique's voice came out smooth as butter, but on her tongue it sounded alarmingly fake to her daughter's ears.

"Y'all would never go this far outta your way for meh safety mama.

Mystique moved herself away from the clothing rack, slinking over to the counter Rogue stood behind. Her eyes narrowed, as did her voice when she spoke next. "As hard as it may be to believe Rogue, I am here for your safety." Her tone was firm, and Rogue did not feel like challenging it.

"Fine." Rogue reached for a pad of paper, flipping on a light switch in the process. "Ya can go now mama. Ah gotta do meh job now." Rogue retorted with equal tone.

Mystique stood tall, and slowly melted her form into that of a young teenage girl.

"I'm glad to see we agree on something." She stated, heading for the back exit. There were no good byes or apologies. She was gone, and Rogue was left staring at her price sheet, the awkward glow of the light above her digging into her sensitive eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty had left Piotr in the lobby of her dorm building. Scuring around her small room hurriedly, she shoved things into her bag. She was unhooking her laptop when her door squeaked open. She smiled.

"Piotr, I said I would be like, just ten minutes!" Kitty exclaimed, turning to face her doorway entrance. She nearly screamed in surprise when she came face to face with the blond Marauder known as Vertigo.

The woman smirked before knocking the shocked Kitty unconscious with her mutant powers. After the girl had fallen to the ground, Vertigo moved to the desk. Searching out a post-it and a pen, she scribbled a quick note and then slapped it to the front of the door. Next, she dumped the contents of Kitty's suitcase out and plugged the laptop back in. Then, pulling the small girl's body into her arms, she opened her portal and slipped back into the black hole.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy hadn't wanted to bother Natalie at work, so instead he had gone straight to her apartment, hoping to surprise her there. Picking the lock to her front door, Remy gave a small smile. Natalie had informed him of his life as a thief, but really all it had done was confirm a suspicion Remy already had. His skills as a thief appeared to be as natural as his accent.

He loosened the top buttons of his collared shirt as he waltzed through her apartment, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. Her apartment smelled slightly of lavender, a scent that now comforted Gambit immensely. It seemed so familiar.

He pulled a bottle of bourbon from an upper cupboard in her kitchen, pouring some into a glass. Slouching into a chair behind a set of curtains that dragged across half of her living room area, Remy indulged in his thoughts.

He desperately wanted his memories. It was inherently clear that Natalie meant something to him, and he was beginning to be concerned that he had in fact been in love with her. And if he had, he wanted to know.

He took a quick gulp of his liquid, twisting a finger around the transparent cloth of the curtain. His bourbon glass went back up to his lips as he watched the front door creak open. It seemed, to Remy, that the urge to say I love you to Natalie was yet something else that felt as natural as his accent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy had relocked the door upon entering Rogue's apartment, so she had no lead way that he was inside waiting for her when she inserted her key into the lock and turned the golden handle.

Stepping inside she kicked off her heels and threw her bag on the side table. Stopping, she took a moment to breath in, letting her hands fall to her sides. She had no idea Remy was watching her every movement, breathing in her beauty as she exhaled her pent up emotions.

After she relaxed she felt someone watching her. She also knew it was Remy, no one else created the comfortable air the room now held. Rogue moved her hand up to her hair, pulling on the clip that held her curls up. She turned then, estimating where he was watching her.

He sat casually in a chair behind her curtains. His red eyes were blazing and a drink rested in one hand. His details were made fuzzy by the curtain, but he stood up, putting his drink down, as her eyes latched onto his. He moved the curtain aside with one arm, his gaze not letting go of hers.

At first Rogue read confusion in his eyes, causing him to look incredibly sexy in his button down shirt. But as Remy advanced towards her, she realized that what she had thought was confusion was in fact a look he had given her long before he had lost his memories. She swallowed slightly, once again pulling on the hem of her cardigan sleeves.

He clasped one hand around her left arm, his mouth open slightly as if to say something. But instead his lips rushed forward, drinking her in fiercely. Rogue moved a hand into his auburn hair, feeling her body being pushed forward into a wall. The taste of bourbon still hung on his lips, and the spices of his cologne and cigarettes intoxicated her senses.

In the past two weeks they had done a lot of holding, hugging and touching, but not much in the way of kissing. Rogue could feel the overwhelming passion erupting on their lips. She felt Remy's hands slip underneath her cardigan, and quickly it fell to the floor, revealing her nude colored blouse below. Despite the rough passion they were releasing, his hands were gentle, running over her skin with grace.

Suddenly, Rogue felt her legs being lifted up as Remy positioned them around his hips, and gathering her in his arms, he carried her towards her bed. His red eyes met her own for a brief second before his lips plunged down again, meeting her mouth. One hand moved up her blouse caressing her stomach, before sliding up to her chest. His mouth eased its way to her neck, as Rogue wound her hands through his tousled locks, her legs still wrapped around his torso.

Remy found his way back up to her mouth, but rather than kissing her lips, he opened his to speak, quietly and a bit hoarsely. "Was I in love wit y'chere?" He whispered.

Rogue swallowed, looking into his groggy eyes. Pain flashed across her face as she relived her last moment with Remy in Antarctica. His pallor colored cheeks, dull eyes, and nearly blue lips, murmuring that he loved her. And yet he had still looked so damned beautiful.

She pushed Remy off of her, standing up and readjusting her blouse. She tried to make herself angry, but she couldn't. This was the same Remy, and right now he was watching her with frustrated, perplexed eyes. She was his only connection, his only hope at reviving his lost life.

"Chere," he began, "I'm sorry. I shouldn' o'asked dat." Remy scooted into a sitting position on the bed, one hand rubbed through his hair nervously. After a second of silence, Remy clunked his head back on the headboard, his eyes closing as he swallowed hard.

Rogue suddenly felt ashamed at her actions. How was Remy to know what his words had sparked in her? She crawled back onto the bed, curling into his lap. She thought she saw relief shrug from his shoulders as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. With slight trepidation, Remy placed an arm around her thin frame, one thumb rubbing her shoulder blade. He leaned down a bit and kissed her forehead as a sign of forgiveness.

After several minutes of the comforting embrace, Remy slide the two down into the sheets, pulling Rogue closer to his warm body. Rogue put her hands to the side of Remy's cheeks, as both their eyes roamed each other's face. Rogue could feel the words itching in her throat, and closing her eyes, she positioned her body up further, causing Remy's face to rest near her chest, as she wrapped her legs around his lower back, placing her hands back into his hair. He grasped her tightly to him with both arms. It was then, in the protection of their close embrace that Rogue could let go of the words that welled inside of her. They would make or break the moment.

"Ya did love meh Remy." She felt his body tense, and frightened she added, "And Ah love ya too.

She felt his soft lips kiss her lower neck, as the tension slowly faded from his body, and his grip on her once again became tight. They remained silent for the rest of the night after Rogue's last words. Remy's intense grip on her body scared Rogue somewhat. She closed her eyes, as one tear caressed her cheek, nearly invisible against her olive toned skin, her thoughts on wishing she could just go back in time. And she cursed herself as she let slip the feeling that if she had never left Mystique or joined the X-Men, she would not be in this mess. She tried to erase the idea, but found it impossible, because somewhere, deep inside, she knew the feeling was true. She loved Remy, but she could not lead this faulty life.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I am certain Professor," the Russian accent stated. "She will not return with me. She has left a note. Run away." Piotr's voice sounded tired against the receiver of the phone, as one arm leaned heavily against the outside dorm building.

"Alright Piotr, return to the mansion immediately. We will undoubtedly need your help." The Professor felt discouraged that Kitty would not come back in such a desperate time of need as he replaced the phone to it's crook.

Jean, Scott, and Kurt sat in front of Xavier, in the midst of a short meeting. They had been interrupted by Piotr's call.

"She is not coming." Kurt's words came out as a statement, rather than a question.

Scott turned to Kurt. "What made you think that?

Kurt shrugged. "Just a veeling.

Facing the Professor again, Scott's expression became worried as Xavier confirmed Kurt's assumption. "Well what are we going to do Professor? We need more men! Apocalypse has opened those strange globes! He's taken out Magneto!-

"Scott, please calm down. I am aware of the situation." His words were quiet but stern, and Scott hung his head in admission.

"I have called in the Brotherhood," Xavier continued.

"Professor!" Scott yelled, slamming his fist into the arm of his chair. Jean reached over and grabbed hold of his hand, trying to sooth his anger.

Jean turned to Kurt before stating her words. "Have you contacted Rogue?" Her question hung in the air to be scrutinized.

"Yes." The Professor finally answered. Kurt's eyes brightened. "At least I tried. I could not find her mind anywhere." Noticing Kurt's concerned face Xavier added, "But I do not believe she is dead, rather she is using Remy's incredible mind blocks. She does not want to be found it seems.

Suddenly, Bobby burst into the study in his iced up form, panting slightly, his eyes wide in shock. "Professor, there-there's someone here to see you." Bobby reached for the doorframe, resting quickly.

Xavier's eyes shut, as he searched to pick up the signal of the intruder. As he did so, Scott faced Bobby.

"What happened Bobby? Who is it?

Xavier replied for the out of breath Iceman.

"It's Nathanial Essex. And he's alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What happened to my reviewers!? If you guys don't like the sequel, tell me, I'd like to know what I should change or work on.

**Texasgrrl**: Glad you like it. I'm trying to mix in the love stories between the other X-Men, besides Rogue and Remy, although this fic will concentrate mainly on the two southerners. Love is the undoing of many things, it seems only likely that it could in fact undo the X-Men. But we will see.

**Pandora's Sorrow**: She does still have the red on black eyes, as this chapter probably cleared up, but I wouldn't call them permanent just yet. It's ok if you like the sequel more, that kind of thing doesn't happen often. But I seemed to have lost reviewers for this one.

**Star-of-Chaos**: Remy was confused. He has an excuse for sleeping with Vertigo. I always wondered if he had something with one of the Marauder's in the comics though, so I suppose I'm exploring that.

**Ishandahalf**: Damn, you should send some of your reviewers my way. I got 16 reviews for my first three chapters and you get over 100. Sheesh. You're a good writer though, so I can't complain too much. And with your new story YOU can't complain about my angst. Glad you liked the chapter and the ROMY moments though.

**TheRealMai**: You didn't annoy me with the Morph thing, don't worry. And the eyes on Rogue may or may not be permanent, I can't say just yet. And Sinister's motives will be revealed in due time. Glad you liked the chapter and the story so far!


	5. one morning

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Shit, sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about reviewing, I know you all have your own lives to. I honestly don't care that much, and I won't badger you into reviewing again, I just wanted to make sure people were still liking the story.

**Aro**: Eh, I'm a lazy reviewer too, which means I have ta stop my whining. No pressure to review.

**Texasgirrl**: Yeah, Rogue is seemingly blind to Remy's beauty sometimes. I was just trying to keep her true to character. And Essex is masterminding a plan, so it may seem a bit confusing at first. But you may be right about Rogue having a reason to switch sides.

**Star-of-Chaos:** Essex is always scheming, what can I say?

**Pandora's Sorrow**: Yes, and there is more kissing to come. And there will be more detail about what Essex is using Remy for, but think the comic book Sinister, and why he always wanted Remy around.

**Antonia**: Next chapter may have a bit of Rogue/Vertigo battling, but I haven't decided yet. Glad you like the story.

**Ishandahalf**: oh, that was a nice review. I'll have to try and give you helpful reviews like that too: pointing out the little things in the story that worked well is always helpful.

**TheRealMai**: Mystique's and Essex's intentions will all be revealed in due time. I'm glad you like all the twists and turns though, I was beginning to think they were getting confusing.

**PomegranateQueen**: Urgh, sorry about being a bitch with the complaint. You're logic made perfect sense. Hope you had fun road-tripping though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the front lobby, Xavier was pleased to see the bulk of his X-Men in fighting stance, circling Essex. They made no move to attack unless attacked themselves, they were simply waiting for Xavier's command.

Essex smiled at Xavier through sharp teeth. He did not seem worried, despite his position. His attire was slightly different than before; sunglasses adorned his red eyes, and a trench coat was thrown over his figure.

Xavier raised one hand into the air. "X-Men, stand down. Wolverine, Cyclops and Storm will stay with me." As the team relaxed and somewhat hesitantly headed out of the foyer, Essex spoke.

"It's so wonderful to see you have the team at your beck and call." His voice came out with a sarcastic syrupy texture.

Clasping his hands in front of him, Xavier merely nodded. "They are obedient and disciplined, but they are not my slaves Sinister.

"Are you suggesting that my Marauders are slaves to me Xavier?

Xavier's lips tightened. He was in no mood to talk outside of whatever issue Sinister was here to discuss. Luckily, Essex was a smart man, and he caught on quickly.

"I wish to speak to you alone Xavier.

"That's out of the question!" Scott intervened, swiping his hand in front of him, and stepping forward.

"Scott please, he has not attacked us yet, I will be fine." Xavier tried to console, unwrapping his fingers from their clasped position.

"I don' know Chuck. I agree with the kid." Logan stepped forward as well, crossing his arms. He stared straight at Sinister as he said this.

"Why Logan, whenever did I give you a reason to believe that I am untrustworthy?" No tone hid behind his words, and his glasses made his expression impossible to read.

"Yer team fights without honor, I'd expect the same from the one who taught em'." Logan moved closer, getting in Sinister's face. But Sinister did not back up nor look intimidated by Logan's nearness.

"You would be surprised how different students may act than their instructors. I work with honor Logan. But I am more intelligent than most men. Essex left it at that as Logan tried to pry his vision beyond Essex's sunglasses.

"Why don't you come with me to my office Essex. We can talk there." Xavier's voice was stiff, as Storm and Cyclops backed away reluctantly. As Sinister swooped by Logan and followed Xavier out, the three remaining X-Men merged together to talk.

"It's strange how Sinister wears those damn sunglasses inside, just like Gambit would sometimes." Logan observed, still watching the retreating figure of Essex.

Storm let out a sad breath. "I do hope Xavier talks to him about Remy.

Scott clenched his fists and crossed his arms, anger apparent in his frown. He began to stomp out of the room, aggravated that he could not watch over Xavier. "I don't like this one bit," he mumbled as he left the room.

Logan moved to Ororo's side, placing one hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Ro', we'll get the kid back.

Storm knew his words were meant to comfort, but she had gone through great pain when she had believed Remy dead. She felt a vast sense of dread in the pit of her stomach at what her dear friend could possibly be going through now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy LeBeau lay entangled in soft cotton sheets, Rogue's underwear clad body beneath him, her breath moving steadily as she slept. As he watched her, he reached over to move a stray hair out of her eyes. After he had tucked it behind her ear, he lay his hand on her cheek. After a few moments, he began to feel a sucking sensation within his body. He felt like he was going to pass out. Rogue's eyes snapped open at the contact, watching Remy's face turn blue. Quickly she shoved his arm off of her, ending the absorption.

Remy jumped backwards, hitting his head on the wall as Rogue sat up, carrying the sheets with her.

Remy rubbed the back of his head, squinting towards Rogue. "Well, we never talked bout' it chere, but I'm guessing dat be your power.

She nodded slowly, as if in shock.

"And is dat how ya took my memories?

She nodded again, fear now present in her eyes. "Ah thought Ah had it under control." She whispered. "Ah musta turned the switch back on in meh sleep.

"De switch?" Remy asked bewildered.

"Yeah. Ah can flip it on or off in meh mind. When it's on, so is meh power." She tightened the sheets around her, looking disturbed as she stared sideways out the window.

"Why didn't y'have de switch turned off when y'absorbed my memories?

Rogue put one foot on the floor, standing up from the bed, the sheets still wrapped around her. "Because Ah couldn't control it then," she stated through clenched teeth. She looked so frightened then, and she refused to meet Remy's eyes.

"Look, Natalie-

"It's not Natalie Gambit," Rogue replied, irritation in her voice.

"Why're y'calling me Gambit now chere?" He asked, skipping over the first part of the sentence. He began to crawl towards her, before Rogue backed up.

"Ah'm gonna take a shower Remy. Just-just." She couldn't finish her sentence as she walked quickly to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She opened it a moment later to throw the sheets outside, but Remy only saw her arm before the door was closed again.

Remy realized that he had pushed a few buttons. But he also felt that he shouldn't give her time alone just yet. Natalie seemed to be a stubborn woman, and she also didn't seem to believe that she deserved the good things in life. He hated going through this relationship fearful that certain things he said would spark a memory that he didn't remember.

He heard the shower start, and the curtain slide open. He gave her a minute before he reached for the handle. It wasn't locked. Remy smiled. Maybe she didn't want to be alone either just yet.

The room had already begun to steam up; half the mirror was covered in condensation. Remy slipped his boxers off, throwing them over with Rogue's clothing items. He parted the curtain a bit, stepping into the large shower quickly.

Rogue's eyes went wide, catching herself from screaming. One of her hands slapped up against the tiles. "Jesus Remy." She breathed.

Remy reached up to catch some of the cascading water, and ducking his head over Rogue's shoulder, he wet his hair. "I thought y'heard me come in t'de bathroom." His voice was smooth against Rogue's ear, his breath warm.

"Well Ah didn't. Y'all got quiet feet." She thought she should be angry with him, but the warmth of his naked body next to hers changed her mood, and instead she rested on hand on his bicep, playing with the drops of water on his skin.

Remy's head was still hovering above her shoulder. He leaned slightly to the left and kissed her earlobe, before moving out of the water's path. His eyes quickly roamed over her body, as Rogue's eyes did the same.

"Ya ain't afraid ta be this close ta meh after Ah nearly drained ya?

Remy looked down. "Do I look scared chere?

Rogue laughed. "No, ya look a bit excited actually. Glad ta see Ah can turn ya on without hardly touching ya.

Remy gave a quiet laugh, the sound catching in his throat, unable to escape through his closed lips. "Well, ya be tres belle chere." Remy pressed himself against her as he said this, his hand sliding up her wet back. His eyes rested right in front of Rogue's face, searching for something. Rogue stayed quiet, her thoughts drifting to a made up memory of a tub.

"So what be your story chere? Who's Natalie if she's not you?

Rogue swallowed. "She's a lie Remy. One Ah made up ta survive. But it turns out living a false life is much harder than dealin' with the pain.

"What were y'trying to survive?" Remy looked concerned as he maintained his closeness. The water poured into the tub, creating a soothing background noise, one that filled the silent moments.

"You." She didn't elaborate. Instead she pushed Remy away from her and put her right hand out.

"Meh names Rogue, former X-Man. And Remy LeBeau, Gambit, former X-Man, was the love o'meh life." Remy reached for her trembling hand. Had she been saying anything else, he would have found the situation laughable, if not ridiculous, as they stood naked in the shower, re-introducing themselves. But Rogue was sharing her heart with him in just those very few words.

As his hand met hers, he pulled her back to him, hugging her, before kissing her deeply. The two moved beneath the water's grasp, letting it hit their back and shoulders, as Remy rested his hands on the tile behind Rogue, breathing in her body's scent.

"Ah have so many memories o'you sugah. So many that y'all no longer have. Ah wish y'knew what we had together." Rogue whispered as she lay her head on Remy's shoulder.

Remy didn't reply. His hands roamed her body and he lifted her chin to meet his, kissing her again. He knew he was to report back to Essex soon, but perhaps he should return sooner than expected. He couldn't concentrate on those thoughts though, with Rogue's slippery body pressed against his. Remy reached behind her and shut the water off. He wanted her, and by the way she was caressing him, he could tell she wanted the same thing. But he wouldn't make love to her for the first time in the shower, as much as he wanted to.

But he didn't' take into account what Rogue might want, as she smirked at him and turned the water back on. She grabbed hold of his lower back, her hand sliding down to his butt, and she pressed him to her, making Remy moan.

"Ah know ya want ta be a gentleman sugah," Rogue hissed, one hand pressed to the side of his face. "But Ah ain't much o'a lady. And we can always do it more than once.

Rogue's sassy presentation was only affecting Remy more, and he could no longer argue with her. Remy slipped inside her then, softly kissing her bottom lip, and he knew without the memories to back him up, that he had never experienced anything that had fit so perfectly or felt so good.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty's eyes opened partially, a neon light from an outside window blinding her bleary eyes. She was bound and gagged in what looked like a hotel room. She tried phasing out of her bonds, but she had no strength left in her body; not even enough to use her power. She could barely lift her head up from the bed. She curled herself into a ball, and tried to save what strength she could muster, hoping that she could get enough back before Vertigo returned. Two minutes later she was severely disappointed.

Vertigo pushed through the hotel door, keys dangling in her hand and that nasty smile still plastered on her face.

"You're up sooner than I thought you'd be." She threw her keys and purse onto a side table. "Guess you figured out that you can't use your powers huh?" She said smartly.

Kitty shot daggers at her the best she could with her tired eyes. It didn't have the affect she was searching for. Vertigo just threw her head back and laughed. Then she began walking towards Kitty, one hand extended, and Kitty started to feel weak again. Her muscles went numb and everything around her lost its sense of station as she succumbed to unconsciousness once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later the southern couple lay naked, twisted once again in the sheets. Remy's head rested on Rogue's flat stomach, as he exhaled the smoke of his cigarette. Rogue played absentmindedly with Remy's auburn strands, while he caressed her creamy thighs with his unoccupied hand.

"I know a way t'get my memories back chere," he stated suddenly. It came out rushed, as if he were afraid to discuss it.

"Does it got something t'do with the man who saved you?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Oui." Remy exhaled again, watching the smoke twirl in front of him.

"How'd this man happen t'be in Antarctica anyway Remy? He sounds a bit creepy t'me.

Remy swallowed. He wished he remembered that day. "Well, how'd we X-Men get down there Rogue?

"The Marauders took us Remy." Rogue's tone came out bewildered. She thought Remy had at least known about them.

"De Marauders?" She watched Remy's face turn ashen.

"What did ya think happened exactly Remy? That Ah absorbed ya and then the team just left y'ta die?" Rogue looked down at him, holding his cigarette in mid air, his eyes glancing sadly at the ceiling.

"Oui, I suppose dat's what I thought. I wasn't told much bout' it. De man who saved me wasn't a Marauder." He watched Rogue relax a bit as he said that, and decided not to divulge just yet that the man was the creator of the Marauders. He shook out of his reverie and attempted a smile.

"Anyways chere, dis man could help transplant de memories in your mind, de one's ya got stored away, back inta my mind.

"Ah don't know Remy," Rogue pulled her hand out of Remy's hair. "That sounds a little fishy ta meh.

"What do ya say ta just meeting wit him, huh chere?

Before Rogue could answer, a cell phone began to ring. Remy jumped up quickly, and stubbing the cigarette out he reached for his trench coat. Rogue watched him appreciatively. His sexy form flipped open his cell phone, completely comfortable standing naked in front of her.

But quickly his face turned to anger, un-nerving Rogue. He eyed Rogue before heading out of the bedroom to take the call. She could hear him yelling, but his words came out too fuzzy to make out.

When he remerged, he met her eyes, a bitter expression marking his features.

"Ya know a girl named Kitty chere?" His words were firm, steady.

Fear ripped against Rogue's chest as a million different thoughts ran through her mind. "Yeah, Ah do Remy, she's an X-Man.

"Well, one o'my teammates seems t'of kidnapped her." He said this so calmly that it caused Rogue to throw the sheets to the side and jump out of the bed.

"What the fuck do ya mean Cajun?

"Look, ya ain't supposed ta know bout' dis chere. It's my own personnel feud. But de woman who kidnapped her claimed dis girl Kitty was your friend, so I thought y'should know.

Rogue pulled on a robe and crossed her arms. "What does she want?

"She wants ta prove a point chere.

"And what point would that be Remy?

"Dat no man rejects her. She be using you t'get t'me." Rogue was about to speak when Remy held his hand up, and flipped his cell phone back open. "Wait chere, I got an idea.

Rogue watched him walk off again, fearful for the fate of her friend.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will get straight to the point Xavier. I hate to mingle words. Essex sat in front of the mahogany desk, one leg crossed on top of the other, sunglasses finally removed.

"Go ahead.

"We are both aware of the world wide situation at hand." Xavier nodded. "And I believe it may take more force than your X-Men can muster to rid the world of this Apocalypse.

"You are suggesting your Marauders join my forces after what they did to my team?" Xavier's voice remained calm, but his anger was boiling inside.

"If you will not take my Marauders, than at least except my help Xavier. I have many resources and a lot of useful knowledge. It will take more than brute force to take down this mutant.

"You do not believe in his views? That mutants are the superior race, and all humans must be abolished?

Sinister grinned. "I do not believe in answering to anyone Xavier. I will work under no man's orders. Apocalypse is a threat to my scientific experimentation. Now-

A ringing tone interrupted Essex's words as he pulled his phone from a pocket with annoyance.

"Yes.

There was a long pause as Essex listened to the caller. Xavier took the time to pick up any stray thoughts Essex may have let loose. But the man kept tight mental shields and was nearly impossible to read.

"Of course. And where is she now?" Pause. "I will be there within the hour." Essex hung up, and gave a luke warm grin in Xavier's direction.

"Consider my offer Xavier. I have other business to attend to now." As Essex rose to leave, Xavier called out again.

"What about Remy? If I agree to your help, than I wish to have Remy sent back to my team.

Essex laughed, facing Xavier again. "I am offering up my skills, and you want something else in return?" Essex paused, taking in Xavier's serious expression. "Fine. If Remy wishes to return to you when this is all over, you may have him back.

Essex took long strides to the door, throwing his sunglasses back on, without so much as a backwards glance in Xavier's direction. But a cruel, yet satisfied smile rested on his thin lips.


	6. love once lovely

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to my reviewers, hope you like this next section despite the lack of fluff.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue was fairly certain that everything was about to get much more complicated. It was a gut feeling that emerged from the little details Remy was willing to give up about Kitty's kidnapper, and the team he worked with. Rogue was a smart woman though, and right now she was hoping that her thoughts were wrong as she watched Remy rush about her apartment, gathering his things,

He paused as he bent down to pick up his t-shirt. "Why're ya just standin' dere Rogue? We need t'go now!

Rogue rested a hand on the doorway frame. "Why can' ya tell meh more about what's going on Remy? Who is it that ya really work for?

Remy threw his trench coat on, checking his pockets for something. "Look petit, can I just get y'ta trust me, just for now?" His eyes searched hers, pleading her to drop her stubbornness, if not for him, for the sake of her former teammate.

Rogue bent down, grabbing her clothing items, and she began to dress rapidly while she answered him. "Fine Remy. Ah ain't got that much ta lose Ah reckon.

But as they stepped out her front door and descended down the stairway, Rogue's gut feeling grew. The salty wind stung their cheeks, blowing up from the nearby ocean. Remy grabbed hold of Rogue's hand then, squeezing it tightly. And then a black hole opened before them, and Remy looked at her terrified expression with apprehension. Rogue felt her heart skip a few beats, as it was confirmed that Remy's saviors were in fact the very people that put him in his near death state in the first place. It was the thought of Kitty, the innocent victim snarled into this mess that encouraged Rogue to suck back her tension and step through with Remy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betsy Braddock watched the couple from her darkened corner in the rec room. Jean and Scott had walked in several seconds ago, invading Betsy's privacy. They were so enraptured with one another that they failed to notice her lithe figure curled on the small, overstuffed chair.

Being a telepath, Betsy was very aware of her own mind. She knew she was trapping herself into a dark section, a lonely place where it was easy to just not care. She felt her nerves buzz with hate as she witnessed the two snuggle in each other's arms. She noticed with a silent, bitter laugh that it didn't take much to make Jean Grey smile. Scott Summers was not a funny man by any means, and the cutesy words that were bubbling from his mouth were enough to make Betsy sick.

She was about to slam her book shut, and let the couple know she was there, when Scott leaned over and kissed Jean's neck lightly. It was a small gesture, one that Betsy sorely missed. Warren would often make the same one to Betsy, usually in the morning, when he had just awakened. She had not known Warren very long, nor very well, but their connection was not something she could just ignore.

She missed him. She would not repeat those words to anyone, she felt they made her weak. Love was strong enough to destroy, and she would not let the X-Men or herself down like Warren had. She realized then that one hand was gripping the arm of the chair incredibly tight, while she held her breath in what felt like anticipation. She released her anxiety, closing her eyes in meditation form, gathering back her calm, just as the red alert alarm in the mansion went off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first thing Rogue took notice of were Kitty's eyes blinking slowly, as if she were drugged. The second thing she saw was the hand that held Kitty's hair, and the knife to Kitty's throat. Rogue remembered thinking Vertigo wasn't very original in her kidnapping techniques, but she pushed that aside as anger fought it's way to the front of her mind.

Remy stepped forward then, speaking before Rogue had the chance.

"What de fuck are ya thinking girl?" Rogue gulped as she watched the two interact. Remy had no idea this was the woman who had nearly taken his life.

Vertigo turned her attention to Rogue, rather than answering Remy. "You know Rogue, I have to admit, had I known that Remy would be such a pleasure to have around, I wouldn't of tried to kill him." Vertigo's buttery voice teased Rogue, as she emphasized the word pleasure, begging for a reaction. But it was Remy who gave her one.

His bow staff snapped open in one fluid movement, while several lit spikes appeared in the palm of his hand. Rogue felt her heart drop at the loss of his signature cards.

"Let me just remind y'Vertigo. I can charge y'up from here, with just one blink o'my eye." His words were deathly serious, his eyes stern, his playful charm eerily gone.

Vertigo raised her chin in the air, a smirk on her face. "You know he will just bring me back to life Gambit." She inched the knife closer to Kitty's throat, as the girl drowsily looked on. "But since you've made no move or indication that this girl means anything to you, I'll just kill her for fun." Rogue screamed as the knife began to plunge into Kitty's neck, blood commencing to trickle down, but the girl seemed to pull on a reserve set of energy, as she phased through the knife just in time to avoid a fatal injury. She dropped to her knees, her hand moving to catch the blood that fell from her neck in quick drops.

Rogue took the moment to rise off her feet, shocking Gambit, as he was only aware of her ability to absorb. She flew to Vertigo then, slamming one fist into her jaw, much like she had done months ago. Vertigo landed a few feet away, unconscious, on her back. Before Rogue could advance on her limp form, a voice stopped her, one that made her blood run cold.

"Vertigo will get what she deserves my dear Rogue." She spun slowly around then, watching Remy catch her eyes briefly before she took in the pale figure next to him. The man removed his sunglasses, revealing a set of red eyes quite similar to Remy's and Rogue's. "It is good to finally meet you Rogue.

Rogue chose to ignore him, as she quickly returned her frazzled attention to Kitty, who had a piece of cloth held to her neck. She squatted down near the girl, trying hard not to face the men behind her.

"Rogue chere," she heard Remy try to comfort behind her. "Essex can help Kitty.

The slight Shadowcat began to nod her head sideways vigorously, signaling she did not wish to go with him. Rogue would have agreed with the girls wishes had she not been a shade lighter than she should have been. Wordlessly, Rogue picked the faint girl up in her arms. She met Essex's eyes with fierce determination.

"If y'all harm this girl-

"Now, now Rogue, save your threats. You don't even know me yet. Sinister re-opened a portal, as Rogue watched Remy pick up the knocked out Vertigo and sling her over his shoulder. She felt a tinge of jealousy strike through her, but she pushed it aside as she stepped through the portal once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The X-Men had been informed that Apocalypse and his guardians had assembled together at the main temple in Egypt. Xavier had decided that this was the best position to attack them in, as they could use the force of the full team together, the Brotherhood included. The team now flew east in the large X-jet.

The hum of the jet's engine was the only sound to be heard, as the team remained silent on their journey. No one felt the need to express their fear. Lost in their own individual thoughts, no one was prepared to be attacked while still in the jet, especially when they were still miles from the temple.

But the sharp metal shards banged up against the glass, puncturing it slightly with abrasion marks. The thumping of the metal could be heard against the sides of the jet, as the team jumped from their seats. Everyone knew who was attacking them, but made no words to acknowledge it.

Psylocke, however, moved quickly to the front of the jet, pressing one palm against the window, using her mind to scan the area around the jet. Logan moved to pull her away from the glass, in case a shard managed to pierce through the glass, but she pushed him away.

Xavier remained flying the jet, giving orders to the team that the engine had been punctured, and that everyone must pair up with a member who had the ability to evacuate safely.

As the team gathered to the back of the jet to open the back hatch, Psylocke remained at the window, searching the skies for Warren, who had yet to show his face. She saw the rain of metal sprinkle down towards her and Xavier, the only two still in the front cockpit, and placed her arms protectively around her, ducking to the floor. The metal managed to shatter the glass, creating a small hole. As the jet plummeted to the ground, Betsy ran for the back, where Xavier had wheeled himself. Storm and Xavier were the only two still residing on the jet, as the rest of the team had made it safely out.

The metal wings gliding in the direction of the opened hatch pressured Storm to scoop the Professor into her arms, glancing with fear towards Betsy.

"Go Storm!" Warren reached their position before the weather goddess could argue with Psylocke, and so she retreated with the Professor. Angel flew into the hanger, picking Betsy up and carrying her into the open air with him.

The jet crashed seconds later, as the two hovered in the air. Psylocke let her head rest on Warren's shoulder, making the mistake that Warren had saved her out of love. He reached for her chin then, grabbing hold of it forcefully, so that she met his eyes.

"What are you doing?" His eyes burned with anger, his grip tearing into her skin.

"Warren? It's me, Betsy.

But his look of resentment proved to Betsy that she was wasting her breath. Anger fumed through her soul, bracing her for his next move. He released his grip on her, intending to let her drop the fifty feet to her death. As she began to slip from his grasp, she clung to his lower legs, using them to swing herself up and behind him. She crouched herself on his wings as he fought to shake her off.

He began to head for ground then, diving with great speed. Several feet from the ground he managed to flip Psylocke off, her body tumbling to the ground. She landed on her back, but made no move to get up. Warren landed on top of her, before she could rethink her strategy, placing his legs on either side of her stomach. At one point this position had been one of intense pleasure for the two.

Betsy tried once more to persuade him, entering his mind, probing him, letting him know she was there, inside his thoughts.

He smiled at her attempt, but quickly his look turned cold.

"My name is Archangel now, not Warren Worthington." He explained, removing a spike from his wing. "Everything else about my previous life is dead. And with that he rammed the spike into Betsy's chest, lowering his head down to meet her neck. He listened to her spurt out her reply as he kissed her pale flesh.

"You should have told me Warren. I would have joined you." Her tone was weak, her words a whisper, as the battle raged on around them.

Archangel ripped the spike from her heart, blood pouring out as he did so. He looked down at the wound, stripping cloth from Betsy's arm. He pressed it into the wound, to slow the bleeding, allowing one look of remorse to fill his eyes.

He stood up then, disconnecting himself from Betsy.

"I was a broken man. Not even love could have healed my wings.

He flew off then, Psylocke's eyes following his figure, until the loss of blood caused her to pass out, her hand clutched to her bleeding heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the inside of Essex's lab, he pointed one boney finger towards an examination table. "Lay the girl there. I will take care of the rest.

With trepidation, Rogue rested the girl on the cold slab, watching Essex discard his coat.

The loud thud of Vertigo's body hitting the concrete ground snapped Rogue to attention, as she glanced over at Remy's fuming form.

"Was dis de woman dat nearly killed me Rogue?

Rogue rested a hand on Kitty's wrist, noticing the girl was barely awake. But she caught the pained look in Kitty's eyes at the topic.

"Yes Remy. And then Ah killed her." Rogue's eyes blazed with venom, as she lowered her eyes to Vertigo's form, watching the woman shake her blonde strands and rejoin the living.

Remy's fists remained clenched to his side as Vertigo raised herself to her knees, but he said nothing, just cut through her eyes with his own.

Scalphunter's figure joining them in the lab distracted Remy as he noticed the man loading a revolver in his hand.

"Ah, good, you're here." Essex motioned towards Scalphunter. "Now Remy, would you be so kind as to join Rogue by Kitty's side?

Remy slide on quiet steps obediently towards Rogue's position, as Rogue's eyes got wide. He placed a hand on her lower back as Sinister glided in front of Vertigo.

He picked her up by the thin material of her dress, his words seething. "I did not order you to kidnap that girl, now did I Vertigo?

For once she did not reply with a twisted smile, instead her body began to shake as her face contorted to fear. "Please, not again Essex," she pleaded. Sinister simply dropped her to the ground and snapped his fingers in Scalphunter's direction.

A second later a bullet entered Vertigo's skull and her body fell face forward to the ground. Rogue tried hard not to yelp in shock, as blood began to puddle around Vertigo's head. She watched Scalphunter drag Vertigo's body out, the red liquid smearing a trail across the floor.

Sinister grabbed a tray of equipment from a side table and joined Rogue and Remy by Kitty's side, acting as though nothing had happened.

Rogue noticed Remy held much the same expression as Essex, as though he were used to cold blooded murder as well. Her words burst forth without a second thought.

"Is that what ya do ta the people that disobey you?

Sinister looked up from where he was loading a syringe. "Everyone does things differently Rogue. Vertigo possessed a flaw, one she will not have the next time I clone her.

Rogue looked horrified towards Remy, her eyes nervously scanning him up and down.

Remy braced his hands on the examination table. "No chere, he hasn't had to re-clone me." He said through gritted teeth. "I know dats what y're thinkin'.

Essex gave a short laugh at Rogue's concern and Remy's response before stabbing the needle into Kitty's forearm. She gave a slight moan before her body slumped in to a still position.

"What did ya do ta her?!" Rogue demanded, leaning in on the table, her face nearing Essex. She felt Remy's hand ease it's way up her arm.

"In layman's terms, I gave her a knock out drug, so she does not feel the pain as I stitch up her neck.

Rogue backed off, still unwilling to trust him. Remy dragged her away from Kitty's side then, bringing her to a corner and seating her on a bench. They sat there in each other's arms for the next half hour, before Essex explained that he was finished.

"Now, Rogue, as I know you and Remy are here to discuss some business, I am going to have Kitty escorted back to the X-Mansion. She will be placed safely in her bed, as I promised, as long as you are willing to listen to what I have to offer for you and Remy.

Rogue crossed her arms.

"Fine.

"Good. It is agreed." With another snap of his fingers, a young girl appeared, with shoulder length blond hair.

"She will take Katherine back home.

Rogue nodded her head in approval as the small girl hoisted Kitty up and disappeared.

Essex grabbed a remote and placed it on the slab Kitty had once occupied. Rogue stood opposite Essex, with Remy behind her. She felt slightly un-nerved that she could not see Remy's face.

"Now Rogue, you possess something that belongs to one of my more important members." She felt Remy scoot sideways, drifting away from her as Essex spoke. "And I have the power to give it back to him now that you are here.

Rogue avoided glancing at Remy as her eyes narrowed and her hands clasped the sides of the examination table. "And what's in it for you if Remy gets his memories back?

Essex smiled at her brazen attitude. "A less flawed, and nearly perfect mutant. It will put a stop to his endless quest.

Rogue snorted and turned to Remy. "And what do ya think about that Remy?

Remy stood tall above her, his body unfidgeting, his expression unreadable. "I owe dis man ta be alive today chere. I just want my life back.

"Well Remy, when you get your memories back you will find that this man was responsible for your position in the first place!" Rogue felt her body shaking with anger and grief.

Remy sighed, his eyes revealing a sad tint of understanding, their bright glow diminished. "I already know dat chere.

Rogue looked terrified back and forth between Sinister and Remy. "Whaddya mean ya know Remy?

Essex crossed his arms and nodded towards Gambit. "After Essex had healed me, he told me he had been responsible, but dat was all de details I got. I told him I didn't want t'hear de rest." Remy rustled his hands through his hair, his body resuming his natural restlessness. "Dis was de only place I had t'go without my memories. As fucked up as it may be, I owe Essex.

Rogue batted her eyes, her arms becoming too numb to hold onto the table. She faced Essex once again. "And if Ah let ya re-transplant Remy's memories or whatevah ya may do, will that prolong Remy's sentence to ya?

Essex's lips curled up. "He does not have a sentence, merely a debt. And yes, it would add on to it unless you agreed to take it for him.

"Ah ain't joining your team Essex." Rogue jabbed her finger down in emphasis.

"Fine. You don't have to. Just know that Remy will be here, working for me. If you take his debt, you can stay here with him.

Rogue's eyes shut, her arms deflating at her side. She felt Remy reach for her arm.

"I ain't gonna pressure ya to take my debt chere.

"Remy may not, but I certainly will." Essex spoke, turning on a tv screen in the corner with his remote.

Rogue heard the click, and willed herself to look up. In front of her were the X-Men, in battle. And they were dying. She watched their numbers go down one by one, counting the bodies already littering the floor and hoping that they were not fatally wounded.

"They will not survive. Apocalypse is far too powerful a mutant for anyone.

Rogue slammed her fist down, denting the table. "No! The X-Men always survive!

"Is dat why dere be a grave at home for me chere?" Remy asked, his tone cool, but not accusing.

Rogue breathed in deep, as Essex split the screen into four sections, each one a different news station broadcasting the battle.

The next few seconds stole Rogue's remaining fight. An explosion rocked all four screens, as the battle arena went up in flames. Over then next five minutes, reporters began to confirm that no one could have survived the explosions slaughter.

Dizziness consumed Rogue as she fought to stay on her feet. She felt bitterness welling through her insides, as she lost the ability to argue any longer. Remy was her only future now.

Thinning her lips and staring back up into Essex's eyes gleaming with pride, her mouth curled into a snarl.

"Fine. Remy's debt for the return of his memories will be mine.

Remy reached over and grabbed tightly to Rogue's gloved hand, as Essex nodded, a chilling smile stretching across his face.


	7. lifeless, breathless, empty

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.  
  
Antonia: Not much will happen to Kitty, believe it or not, Essex really only stitched her up, he has no need for her.  
  
Sara: Remy's not a clone. But he is less sure of himself than he will ever admit. Remy is a pretty dark spirit, despite his ability to care and love for Rogue. Essex is a very persuasive and hard to get rid of man.  
  
Aro: Sorry your reviews keep getting cut off. That's no fun. Yeah, I don't' like Vertigo either, that's why I killed her. Glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully you will continue to like the story after this chapter, as my story continues to make less and less sense.  
  
Ishandahalf: I promise you Remy is not a clone. He is our real Remy. But he does have issues, he always has had them. He has to deal with his dark side and good side. It's what makes his character so lovely and complex in the comics. Here's another chapter to add to the dramatic music you called for. I believe the influence of AoA is floating into my story.  
  
TheRealMai: Rogue and Remy did get suckered. But things are about to fall apart a helluva lot more. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
CrAzEd ReViEwEr: Yes the things we do for love. Love is the basis behind this story: it's a wonderfully strong thing to work with! Glad you like it so far.  
  
Star-of-Chaos: Angel wasn't completely himself, I'm not sure anyone could do that to their lover whole heartedly or with complete sanity. At least I hope not.  
  
Cheers Darlin: Hopefully this next chapter will get you back on Remy's good side. He's more of himself now.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Katherine Pryde woke up in her old bed and for one split second she forgot that she had left it, left the X-Men. When her memories caught back up with her she jumped out of bed, her tiny hands daintily fingering the stitches on her neck as she rushed out of her room and down the hall.  
She banged on closed doors as she ran, peeping her head in through the open ones, but no one responded to her pounding, nor her feeble yelling. She felt drained from the drugs Sinister had given her, and her body collapsed as she reached the stairs and clung to the banister.  
When she had gathered enough strength to walk, she headed downstairs, phasing through walls as she had energy. But no one was around. Anxiety was creeping through her nerves as she punched the elevator button rapidly with one finger.  
Upon reaching the sub basement, she checked the med bay, danger room and jet hanger. But no one was training. No one was sick. The jet was gone. She dragged her weak muscles down the hall towards her last hope: the war room.  
Empty chairs greeted her, all encircling one large oval table. Briefing papers were scattered near the head of the table. Kitty slumped into a chair, her hands cradling a remote that lay with the files. As she began to read them, she flipped the TV screen on.  
Her eyes were glued to the papers in front of her until a reporter on the screen in front of her mentioned a team of superheroes. Kitty raised her head slowly to the twitching screen, taking in the reporter's words with disbelief. Her mouth became dry as she stared numbly at the TV projecting the same scene over and over again.  
Kitty had left the mansion because it hurt too much to see those she cared for suffer. But now, according to the news, her friends and family were dead. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rogue awoke with a fuzzy feeling in her brain. She slid up from the concrete she lay on, her hand rubbing her forehead. Suddenly, an arm whizzed by her chest, one hand resting on the table beside her leg. A pair of frightened red on black eyes met her own.  
"Why de hell did ya agree ta dat monster chere!?"  
Rogue's breath caught in her throat at the forceful anger of the man in front of her. The Remy she had known for the last several weeks would never of yelled at her like that. She felt her lips twist into a smile.  
"Dis ain't funny Rogue. We have ta get y'out o'here now!"  
Rogue covered Remy's hand with her own. "Ah don't remember y'all disagreeing this much when Ah agreed to Essex's trade in the first place sugah." Her tone was light, hopeful.  
Remy's hand moved up to her cheek, as he fingered her soft skin with the tips of his fingers. "My memories are back now chere. De man y'spent de last few weeks with was me chere. But it was de cold hearted, selfish me. De one dat had no real idea o'what you and I shared or what ya mean t'me."  
Rogue scooted forward on the slab, letting her legs dangle off the edge. She pulled Remy between them, embracing him in a tight hug. "Ah hate ta tell ya this Remy. But Ah ain't leavin' your side. Ya died on meh once. Ah ain't losing ya again."  
"And dat's exactly what Essex was counting on chere." Remy whispered dejectedly into Rogue's shoulder.  
"Remy, the X-Men are dead. There ain't much left."  
"Do y'really believe dat chere?" Remy asked as one hand curled through Rogue's hair.  
Rogue did not answer back. She was afraid of her answer, because if they were alive, they would find out that she betrayed the team and it's values for love. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Wolverine pulled himself up from the rubble, his healing factor ridding his body of aches and broken bones. He took in a deep fearful breath and looked around. Logan had made it to the edge of the temples opening, but not a single X-Men, to his knowledge, had made it inside.  
"Logan!"  
He heard her call and spinning around on his heels, he jogged to her position hurriedly.  
Jean Grey looked mentally exhausted, but aside from a few scraps, her body was unharmed. Several others lay by her side.  
"I had time to set up a telekinetic bubble before the explosion hit," she explained. "These guys were already down, but I managed to protect them." One arm spread out over the injured bodies. Logan counted Lance, Tabitha, Bobby and Jubilee among those she had rescued.  
A light breeze blowing in their way caused the two conscious X-Men to turn. They caught sight Angel landing forty feet away, wings flapping as much as metal could, seemingly unaware of their presence. As his feet touched the ground he crouched down next to a body.  
Logan was already running towards Angel's position, Jean right behind him. Logan stopped several feet away as he watched Warren pick up the limp form of Psylocke. He held her in his arms and faced the two X-Men, but spoke no words.  
"Why did you do it Warren?" Jean pleaded, breaking the awkward silence.  
"My power defined my life Jean, when I lost it, I lost all reason to live." Warren looked down to the woman in his arms, while Jean restrained Logan from attacking before he was finished. "When Apocalypse offered me another chance I took it without a second thought. The memories of my past life seem to be slipping away each day." Warren looked up, his eyes scouring the land around him, taking in every fallen comrade.  
"And what are ya planning on doing with Betsy?" Logan spit, pointing one extended claw in Warren's direction.  
Warren met Jean's eyes. "If it helps Jean, I was wrong. I missed all of Betsy's signs. Perhaps this mess could have been avoided, but she will not die now." With that, he rose into the air, while Logan pounced up after him.  
"Ya don't deserve her coward! She belongs with the X-Men!" Wolverine's words and actions were in vain, as Warren's form retreated into the air. In rage, Logan growled in Jean's direction.  
"Why didn't ya grab him telekinetically Jean?!"  
"He loves her Logan. I just thought love could help bring his humanity back." Jean looked timidly to the ground, her own heart sweltering to search for her own love.  
"Well now Psylocke ain't got a chance o'living Jean! Not in that monster's arms!"  
Jean's chest swelled up as she met Logan's eyes with tears wetting her eyelids.  
"She was already dead Logan. I probed her mind, and found nothing. Her heart had stopped. I only hope it awakens Warren's heart where Betsy's died."  
Logan slammed his fist into the sand, panting heavily in anger.  
"Fine Jean. Let's make sure we didn't lose anyone else today then."  
Sand blew in their face as they walked along in silence. Chunks of rock littered the otherwise barren land, blown to smaller pieces by the explosion. Logan picked up a familiar scent as they walked between the stacks of boulders.  
He stopped in front of a few and began digging.  
"Help me Jean, Ro's under here!"  
Jean used her telekinesis to remove rocks while searching for Storm's life signals.  
When one slim hand appeared, Jean assured Logan she was still alive, but barely. He worked harder then, shoveling the rocks in quick succession. Jean continued to help, her spirits raising slightly at Logan's perseverance. She knew Logan cared for Storm, but was too bull headed to admit it. As sweat covered his brow and he concentrated on every last rock, Storm's broken body began to appear.  
"Jean, there's another person under here with Ro', how come ya didn't pick them up to?"  
Logan stopped for a brief second, picking up the scent, or rather the stench of the body near Storm. He watched Jean cover her mouth, as more tears spilled down. Logan continued with his rock removing, until Storm was accessible to him. Jean swallowed, wiping her tears away. She was afraid to peer into the black crevice. She was afraid she would see Scott.  
Logan met Jean's eyes, understanding her selfish fear. "It ain't him Red."  
Logan had never called her that before, but too many thoughts were flowing through her mind to think about it. Instead she put a stern face on and joined Logan's side. Ororo had been placed in the sand in order to retrieve the body beneath the rocks.  
Jean kept her emotions in check this time as they quietly dug out the metal clad body of Piotr Rasputin. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Essex's base was located in Seattle, as Rogue discovered that evening. She had allowed Remy to drag her out of the base and to an apartment he owned in the city. As of yet, Rogue had not seen Essex since she had awoken. Remy assured her it was normal to go long periods without seeing him. Essex showed his face when he wanted to be seen. He was never sought out.  
It was drizzling out as they walked down the sidewalk to Remy's building. Rogue had her arms crossed tightly to her chest, while Remy walked at her side, his hands in his pockets. For the third time in the last year a sense of newness sweltered around the couple.  
"How much longer do we got before we reach your place sugah?" Rogue asked in a near whisper, her eyes watching the cracks in the sidewalk.  
"Just a couple o'blocks." Remy muttered.  
"Why didn't we just use that fancy portal ta take us right to your door?"  
Rogue watched his lips shake into a smile. His smile. Charm lit up his face despite his eyes not being directed on her. He pulled one hand out from his pockets and held it out to his side for Rogue to grab.  
Rogue untangled her arms and slipped her hand into his, feeling the rough edge of his skin, slightly wet from the rain. But a warmth radiated from his touch, a confidence he had lacked without his memories. Rogue felt tingly all over, and she could not help but watch closely to every one of Remy's movements.  
Remy's empathy picked up on her overwhelming feeling of relief. He squeezed her hand in response and said, "See chere, it feels nice walkin' instead o'jumpin' through a portal, non?"  
Rogue smiled, just as Remy pulled her into the enclave of a building. "Dis be us cherie," he said, unlocking the front door to the building.  
As they headed up the elevator Rogue took in the ornate details carved into the walls. "This place sure is fancy Remy."  
"Well, I got good taste," he said so seriously it made Rogue want to laugh. They stepped onto the tenth floor hallway and walked to the end. "I bought dis place before Essex. Before de X-Men even. In my early thieving years I went wild wit my wealth. Bought an apartment in several different cities. Used dem as base points for de different missions I was doing."  
Rogue merely listened as they entered his apartment. It was very spacious. Plush furniture filled the living room. A large kitchen lay open to the living room. Tall bay windows lined one wall, and a hallway rested on one side of the living room.  
She felt a hand roam up her back, underneath her shirt, on her bare skin. She was pressed into Remy a second later, his face now inches from her nose, his hand still on her back, fingers gliding over her spine. His lips met hers then, softly caressing her tender flesh. She moaned quietly when he pulled away from her.  
"Rogue," his finger traced the outline of her face, "dis Cajun missed you."  
Rogue's eyes filled with tears, as she suddenly broke down in his arms. He held her fragile figure, carrying her to the couch to sit.  
"When the team thought ya were dead, Ah went crazy Remy. Meh mind convinced itself y'all were still alive! Ah just want everything ta go back ta the way it was!"  
"Some things did chere." Remy braced her chin up with one finger.  
"Like what Remy?"  
"Like your eyes Rogue. De are back to dere beautiful, brilliant green." His words were haunting to her ears, but she did not tell him that the Remy in her mind had said the same thing about her eyes. After several moments of silence, Remy stood up from the couch.  
He strode languidly to the kitchen, his finger tracing the dust on the counter. He opened the cupboard doors, searching for something before meeting Rogue's gaze again. She stood now, watching him like a scared kitten.  
He squinted his eyes and smiled at her expression. "Would y'like t'go out t'dinner chere? I ain't got much here t'eat."  
He watched her chest rise up and down slowly, her eyes large, as if frightened.  
"Ah can't do this right now Remy."  
Remy slipped from behind the counter, a serious look now etched the red glow of his eyes. "What do y'mean chere?"  
Rogue glided to the door, her feet not even touching the ground. "Just don't follow meh Remy. Ah need time right now."  
Her hand was on the doorknob now, and Remy continued towards her, albeit slowly. "Y'look scared chere."  
"Ya said ya were cold hearted without your memories Remy." Rogue cocked her head to the side. "How are y'all different now, after your memories are back?"  
A dangerous glint shone in his eyes, his lips pursed shut. "I would never hurt you Rogue."  
She nodded slowly, her eyes still indignant, as tears welled in her throat, making it hard to speak. She opened the door a couple of inches.  
"Ah'm sorry Remy." Her hand raised in the air. "Just-just not now."  
She left then, leaving a very bewildered Remy behind. He rushed to the door, slamming it shut with one fist, splintering the wood.  
If only Rogue understood the pain he was in. The X-Men were his family, nearly more so than they were to Rogue. But Rogue, she was his life. The only thing he had left. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Logan sat at the front of the X-Jet, thankful that it still ran, despite it's hard fall into the sand. But perhaps the sand had provided a good cushion. Jean sat to his right, staring blankly at the expanse of the ocean they flew over.  
They both realized that this battle had lead them to a new age. The world and their team would be continually threatened by Apocalypse and his thirst for mutant domination. No, it was not just mutant domination, he had stated that plainly in the last seconds before the explosion. He craved power, dictatorship of the entire world.  
"Listen, Jean-  
"Save it Logan. I don't need to hear it right now. I don't think I can."  
Logan closed his mouth, understanding her need to focus on her own grieving thoughts. Neither could muster the reserve to look behind them. They knew Beast, who thankfully remained mostly unharmed, was taking care of those with injuries.  
"I better get back there and help Hank again."  
"He told ya ta take a break darlin'. We're almost home."  
"Our team is dying Logan. I won't just sit here and let that happen, even if I can only provid a sliver of help." Her teeth were clenched as she stood up. Her battered uniform and the dirt smudged on her face could not mask her anger nor her fear.  
"I understand Jean." Logan turned his vision back to the front.  
Jean hesitated before heading back, one hand resting on her seat.  
'I just can't believe he's gone Logan."  
"We saw Apocalypse hit him Jean."  
Jean looked to the floor nodding even though Logan's back was to her. When he did not hear her respond, he jerked around. But her figure was already retreating to the back.  
Logan gave a long sigh, one hand running through his hair. Apocalypse had claimed three lives, two now covered by a thin white sheet in the back.. Logan had a good feeling that this first battle was only a prelude for what was to come. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"It surprises me Raven, the many people you will work under." Essex observed, one eyebrow quirked at the deadly shape shifter. "You do not seem the sort of woman who would take orders from anyone."  
Mystique's lips played with a smile, quivering slightly, but never raising completely. Her yellow eyes remained calm. "Whatever it takes to get what I want Essex."  
"Hmm." Essex gave a quiet chuckle at the woman's brazen attitude. "Do you believe Apocalypse will succeed in his plans?"  
Mystique crossed one leg over the other. "I do know that this world is about to change very drastically. Only the strong will survive." Mystique paused, her nail tapping on the table's surface. "Apocalypse could use a scientist like you Essex."  
The cold, red depths of Essex's eyes gave enough answer to Mystique's assumption. "Gambit and Rogue are now on my team. The X-Men overlooked the strength those two possess. I will not sacrifice them to Apocaplyse's plans. They are mine."  
"You would not have to. I am merely suggesting an inside position Essex. The safest and most accessible spot would be at his side."  
Essex stood then, his long cape billowing behind him. "I will consider your words Mystique. Let us see just how far Apocalypse can get first."  
"He took down the X-Men." Mystique spat, a biting tone hung from her lips.  
"You were the one who caused the explosion Mystique. And they did not all die, did they?"  
Mystique licked the top row of her straight teeth, rehashing the events. "No. But their leader, the most important key to Apocalypse;s failure was killed."  
"Charles Xavier is dead?" Essex asked, shock trying hard not to show itself.  
Mystique gave a cruel smile.  
"Yes. The X-Men are nothing without him." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Rogue realized she was being a bit ridiculous, leaving Remy like that. But too many thoughts were roaming through her brain, and her heart ached for the fallen X-Men.  
The rain was now pouring down as she walked the streets, her small figure huddled tightly to itself, arms wrapped around her torso, head lowered to avoid the sharp rain.  
When the first bomb hit the city, her mistake to leave became apparent. Her body was instinctively ready to dive for cover at the explosive sound. But the arms behind her made the motions for her, trapping her to the wet concrete.  
The scent of cigarette smoke and his cologne gave him away. Remy's body was pressed hard to her back, as he huddled protectively over her, crouched on his knees. She remained on her knees as well, her hands braced on the sidewalk. Remy's arm was nestled to her stomach.  
After the impact of the first missile had ended, Remy scooped Rogue up. Wet bangs clung to his face, his red orbs the only distinct feature in the dark night. Bright lights would occasionally light up the sky as Remy began to run with Rogue in his arms. It lit up his chiseled face, revealing his determination.  
He stopped after a few blocks, and setting Rogue down he opened a portal in front of them.  
"What the blasted hell is going on Remy?"  
"If I were ta guess chere, I'd say Apocalypse has begun his war."  
"His war?" Rogue echoed breathlessly.  
"Dere be an emergency place Essex has us go. Come on chere, we need t'leave dis city!"  
Rogue clasped her hand tightly around Remy's, thankful that he had followed her into the night. As the world around them fell to pieces, Rogue sucked in her breath. Nothing about what was happening felt right. It was as if her and Remy should not be here, as if time were splitting in two different directions and this was no longer their true place. One last explosion rocked the ground, shaking the couple as they escaped into the black pit. 


	8. the hardest decisions, the simplest acti...

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

This chapter may seem a whole different story, since I move back and forth through time, but hopefully it will all make sense, either now or by the end of it. For those of you who are familiar with the Age of Apocalypse timeline, this has several aspects from it.

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter, it's always appreciated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scent of freshly fallen rain clung to the ruined depths of New York City as the shadowed figure gracefully crept along it's edges, keeping himself hidden. Eleven months had passed since the bombs had fallen and Apocalypse's legacy had begun.

The young man shrouded in black had nothing to fear from Apocalypse's men, unless they discovered his traitorous side. The man he worked under stood beside Apocalypse, working within to destroy him.

Remy LeBeau stayed with this man, Nathanial Essex only for the fact that they shared the same passion to destroy Apocalypse. But Remy had never wanted to return to this city. Unfortunately, he needed help from the very people he had spent months trying to avoid.

He knew she was with them, it was what drew his incentive to return and killed it at the same time. Trudging through the battered streets, slipping in and out of the muddied puddles collecting in the street's cracks, Remy was too absorbed in his thoughts of her to notice he was being followed.

The feel of metal against his throat put an end to his steps. The attacker stayed hidden behind him, but Remy could never forget those claws. It was the figure before him that surprised him more, her fiery expression just taunting Remy to make his next move, her eyes narrowed in distrust and anger. Remy merely replied the way he knew best, by cracking his charming grin, red eyes blazing.

"It's been a long time cherie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten months previous-(One month after the bombs fell)

"This underground system for communicatin' is too slow Remy," Rogue complained, squatting down, huddling against the cold, stone wall. "It's gonna take forever to find out if any X-Men are still alive.

"I know chere," Remy replied with a tired sigh, crouching down beside her. "But we ain't got much o'a choice.

Rogue grasped onto Remy's hand tightly, bracing her head back against the stone. "Ah'm so danged tired o'working for Essex. Ah miss the X-Men's ways o'working.

"I know ya do Rogue. But if any o'de X-Men are still alive, I doubt dey be de same people dey used t'be." Remy pulled Rogue closer to his side, sliding his arm around her svelte waist. "Sides' chere, by working for Essex, we have hope o'defeating Apocalypse.

Rogue looked to the ground, using her free left hand to finger the dirt that dusted the concrete. "Ah know that Remy. It's just," she gave a loud sigh, still not meeting his eyes. "Ah feel so dirty. Ah feel a traitor to the X-Men's beliefs.

"If dey knew what we were doing, and what we been through, dey'd understand Rogue." Remy tried comforting, lifting her chin up and planting a light kiss on her soft lips.

The sound of a throat clearing broke the couple's embrace, as they jumped to their feet quickly, ready for an attack. Trust no longer came easy to anyone.

A tattered looking young woman stood before them, her eyes a crystalline, deep solid blue. "You were the two requesting information?

"Oui chere. What do y'got for us?" Remy asked, pulling a cigarette from his trench coat.

She stared at Gambit with a fascinating curiosity, her head tilted to the side a bit.

"Ya gonna answer him girl?" Rogue asked with impatience, her arms crossing.

"I know you," she said, still looking at Remy. "Why do you care if the X-Men are alive?

Remy lifted a hand to his cigarette, pulling it from his mouth in one fluid motion, exhaling smoke in the girl's direction. His red eyes gleamed with warning, never leaving the girl's sight. "Dat ain't your business petit. Now, what do y'know?

The girl looked startled, and took a step back from the couple. "I know that Xavier is dead.

Remy threw the cigarette to the sewer floor, his mouth twisting in annoyance. "We already know dat girl. What else?" Rogue stood to his side, watching the girl carefully.

"They are hard to follow. I know most survived, but several split off from the team. The bulk of the team still resides at Xavier's mansion, under new rule.

"New rule?" Rogue's southern drawl questioned. "By who, Cyclops?

The dark haired girl shook her head, her eyes darting back in forth between Rogue and Gambit. "Magneto leads the X-Men and their dream now.

The southern couple stared surprisingly at the girl, Rogue's eyes wide, Remy's eyes narrowed.

"Dat's impossible femme. Magneto was taken down long before dis whole mess started.

"I am telling you what I know and what is being spread through the grape vine. I have told you everything I know." The girl began to take soft steps backwards, and when the two didn't protest, she disappeared into the shadows of the tunnel.

"We could leave Essex." Rogue whispered after a short time.

"Dat would be as good as suicide Rogue.

"Magneto and the X-Men would protect us Remy." Rogue lay a hand on Remy's upper arm. He looked towards her, the fatigue wearing on her beautiful green eyes.

"Let's head back chere. Dere ain't nothing we can do right dis moment.

Rogue nodded her head unconvincingly, sliding her arm underneath Gambits. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, smiling as brightly as he could.

"Don't worry Rogue, it won't be like dis for much longer. I promise.

His words continued to ring in her ears as they headed back to Essex's base. She wanted with all her heart to believe that they were true. But the future was ever more uncertain. She tightened her grip on Remy's arm, resting her head against his shoulder. At least she was by his side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day (Eleven months after the bombs)

"It hasn't been nearly long enough Gambit," the red head seethed, pulling a gun from her hip and training the barrel at Remy's forehead.

"Well Jean, I think Logan's claws and your weapon are more den enough o'a welcome. I ain't got a reason t'attack you." His hands were held up in the air, showing he meant no harm.

"You work for Apocalypse, I'd say that's reason enough," Jean pointed out, her gun unwavering from it's position on Gambit.

"I don' work for him chere. Don't believe everything de underground mail service tells ya. It's a lot more mixed up den dat. I have de same goal is you.

"And what's that bub, just ta make sure we're clear?" Logan's gravely voice asked from behind Remy.

"To stop Apocalypse Wolverine. I ain't the bad guy you're searching for." His expression stood still as he watched Jean make her decision.

Reluctantly Jean lowered her weapon, while Logan removed his claw and spun around to face Gambit.

Remy touched his neck where Wolverine's claw had pressed too hard. "So what are you two doing so far from Westchester?

Logan and Jean exchanged looks, unsure if Remy was acting ignorant in order to gather information.

"You really have no idea Remy?" Jean asked, using his real name for the first time in the conversation.

"Non. I was a tad angry wit a certain member o'de X-Men. I've been avoiding dere team like de plague for months now.

"But you've been to the mansion since the explosions, I know that for a fact." Jean stated, her green eyes showing their confusion.

"Oui, I have. But I didn't see all de X-Men in my one visit." Remy paused, taking in the closeness with which the two stood. "So what are y'two trying t'tell me?

"We left the X-Men bub.

"Huh, I'd heard some members had broken away. Never thought it would be you two. Why'd ya do it?

"I couldn't work under Magneto, I needed ta leave that place, and Red here just followed," Wolverine explained, jabbing a thumb in Jean's direction as he referred to her.

Remy's eyebrows rose up at the nickname, but then a thought came to him. "I hate ta be so brash Jean, but is Cyke dead?

Jean bristled at the comment, but quickly relaxed. "He may as well be Gambit. He changed a lot after Xavier died. He isn't the same man I knew.

"Known o'us are de same Jeannie." Remy stated quietly, suddenly thinking of someone else.

Jean pursed her lips, looking defiantly at Remy. "So, are you looking for the X-Men, or are you looking for her?

A flash of red beamed from Gambit's eyes, shooting out like fire. "Rogue made her decision Jean. I need de X-Men's help wit something.

"Uh huh." Jean replied in an unbelieving tone. "You were never a man to give up such a challenge Gambit.

"Things change with love Jean," Remy said wearily, gesturing towards Logan and Jean. "Now, if de interrogating is finished, I have places t'be.

"Maybe we should go with you Cajun." Wolverine stated, eyeing Jean for her input.

"I don't think so mon ami-

"We're coming, and unless y'want me to stick this metal all the way through yer throat this time, don't argue." The sound of his metal claws extending caused Remy to roll his eyes.

"Fine Logan. Merde, y'really don't change do you?

Logan chuckled lightly as the trio began their journey to Westchester, finding the shadows where they could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nine and a half months previous-

Rogue rolled beneath the covers, her knee hitting Remy's thigh gently as she stretched. His toes began to rub against her feet, softly caressing, finding their way up her lower leg.

She was so thankful to still have the use of minor comforts such as Egyptian cotton sheets. It was the only good side to working under Apocalypse. She slid her hand up Remy's bare chest, watching his eyes remain closed, but his mouth curl into a smile. Suddenly, he pulled her to him, their bodies melting underneath the sheets as Remy placed Rogue beneath his body weight.

He began to kiss her neck lightly, one hand cupping her breast, as her fingernails trailed along his back.

"Ah got that damned mission this morning Cajun. Ya know that.

"So?" Remy mumbled, his mouth preoccupied with her skin.

"So don't make it real hard for meh ta get up." Rogue giggled as Remy bit playfully into her flesh. His hands began to roam down towards her butt, as he gripped it firmly, lifting her slightly. He gave her a small smirk as he entered her smoothly, making her moan as he began to move teasingly slow in and out.

He loved having morning sex with Rogue. The scent and feel of her was an intoxicating way to start his day. He slid down closer to her warm chest, his lips meeting hers, stifling her moans.

He continued to move inside her, relishing every second, unaware of just how close he was to losing these moments; these morning wake ups.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue headed down the corridor later that morning, her black body suit clinging to her curves. She hated doing missions for Essex without Remy. She hated doing missions for Essex period, but at least lately they had been relevant to bringing Apocalypse down.

Sinister believed Apocalypse's lust for power to be his downfall. Although Rogue was fuzzy on the exact details of Essex's plan, she knew it had to do with developing or discovering a mutant strong enough to take Apocalypse down single handedly. Her mission today consisted of entering a broken down lab, containing files on various mutant DNA. Unfortunately, Sabertooth was accompanying her due to the strength of his sense of smell or something to that extent.

They had split up for efficiencies sake. She had entered a tiny room composed of hundreds of file cabinets. As she was sorting through several, looking for the few Essex had asked for she heard sounds of a struggle on the other side of the wall.

When Sabertooth went crashing through the wall just a few feet in front of her, Rogue floated to the ceiling, hoping to take their attacker off guard.

She sucked in her breath as she watched Scott Summers walk through the gap in the wall, one hand to his visor an angry snarl marking his lips. He took another blast at the knocked down Sabertooth, a move that the X-Men would have once considered un-honorable. It surprised her that Cyclops would be the one breaking the rules.

She floated down near his right side, removing one glove as she did so, her eyes dead set on the skin visible on his face. Cyclops picked up her position quickly and aimed his visor in her direction, shooting one blast off. Rogue was fast as she swerved in the air to miss his shot. The inability to see his eyes made it hard to discern if he was shocked to see her.

But even Scott's new attitude didn't scare Rogue. She slipped back into the dark area of the room, her slim body moving in and out of the rows of file cabinets. Rogue had watched Remy enough to pick up his swift way of moving; the twist of his body, his inaudible steps.

She watched Scott pace around frantically in the shadows, his hand never leaving his goggles. His feet swooshed around clumsily, at least by Rogue's standards, as she glided like a ghost up behind him, her body oozing from the darkness. Her bare hand connected with Scott's face, as a soft moan escaped his lips and he fell to the ground.

After all, if he wasn't going to play fair, neither was Rogue.

"You are a woman of many surprises Rogue." A gentle voice acknowledged from behind her. She spun around, her hair whipping her face, her emerald eyes blazing. She recognized the voice.

"Y'all are pretty full of surprises yourself Magnus," Rogue spat, placing her hands on her hips. "Nevah thought ya were one ta agree with Xavier's dream.

"And I never thought you to be the traitorous type Rogue." Magneto observed, removing the helmet from his head.

Rogue glared at Magneto fiercely in response before he continued.

"However, I do not believe your actions were made of your own free will." Magneto began to stalk towards her. He lifted her chin with one finger. "Love is a strange and persuasive thing child. Are you happy?

Rogue's bottom lip quivered, but her eyes stayed strong. "Course Ah am. Ah love Remy." She swatted his hand away, taking a step back.

"There is still a spot for you with the X-Men Rogue. Your friends miss you. Magneto began to raise Scott's body from the ground, dragging him to his side. He then placed his helmet back on. "Unfortunately Rogue, I cannot let you continue with your mission." He rose his hand, magnetic currents beginning to shift in the room.

When Rogue just stood there, not raising a single arm or leg in her defense, Magneto lowered his hand.

"You are a strong woman Rogue. And despite being raised by Mystique, I believe your heart to be good. Please consider my offer.

Rogue nodded numbly, looking down to the floor. She saw Magneto create a magnetic bubble and carry Scott from the room, leaving her to drown in her thoughts.

She knew what she had to do.


	9. loves lost longing

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry if I didn't' get to you all.

**Ishandahalf**: hoping for reconciliation isn't too much, no. I'm just angry enough that Marvel is breaking them apart again that I may write a (semi) happy ending.

**TheRealMai**: Mystique destroyed the X-Men because she is working for Apocalypse. It was subtly mentioned, maybe. She was also working for Essex who wanted to make sure Remy stayed away from the X-Men. Oh, and I won't put Jean and Remy together, don't worry.

**Antonia**: Yes, Rogue rejoined the X-Men, as this chapter will better explain.

**Aro**: Rogue will not be having Magneto's child. I hated that part of the AoA series. I also hated that she chose Magnus over Remy. Pissed me off, and I liked most of the AoA series too. So don't worry, there's hope for our southern couple yet!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowcat ran quickly through the overgrown weeds, stopping to rest for a brief moment on the piece of stone extending from the ground as her partner caught up. Using their powers out in the open would only signal those searching for mutants. Otherwise she would just have Kurt teleport them.

She sank down to her knees, one hand still resting atop the grave. She turned un-committaly towards the stone, skimming over it. So many had died, new recruits, young mutants. But the name she had chosen to rest on was that of Piotr Rasputin. She removed her gloved hand, feeling suddenly very vulnerable to her emotions.

She had felt a bond to this man, but it had been broken before it truly had begun by his unfortunate death. She wondered what they could have been like, had they the chance to get together.

A small tap to her shoulder brought her back to the present day.

"We must hurry leibling." Nightcrawler urged softly.

"None of this should have happened Kurt. It doesn't feel right.

Kurt put a hand comfortingly on Kitty's shoulder. "Ve cannot change ze past Kitty.

"I know," she whispered, but it went unheeded as Kurt's head snapped up and he ducked to the ground, grabbing Kitty down as he did so.

"Zere are three figures heading towards ze mansion.

"Well, we should intercept them then." Kitty stood up, dusting her uniform off, a look of determination setting in her eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, is de security t'dis place still as bad as it used t'be?" Gambit asked, kicking a pebble into the grass.

Wolverine chuckled, and from the corner of his eye, Remy caught Jean clasp quickly but tightly to Logan's hand.

"What are you doing here Jean?

The voice came from their right side, with a evident tone of bitterness. Gambit kept himself still, hidden behind his comrades.

"What's the matter Kitty, can't a girl visit her old friends?

Kitty's hardened glare vanished as soon as it had begun when the red glow of Gambit's eyes caught her attention.

"Gambit, what?-

Kurt joined her side then, interrupting the dazed Shadowcat, doing his best to welcome the three despite tense relations.

"Look elf, Magnus knows I'm comin', so lets keep dis short and sweet. Just take me to him, d'accord?

Nightcrawler glanced at the other two. "And vhat of zese two?

"We're joining him bub," Wolverine stated, crossing his arms. Jean remained quiet by his side.

Kurt turned, motioning for the trio to follow him. Kitty moved to the front of the crowd, avoiding conversation. Wolverine and Jean walked a few steps behind her, while Remy and Kurt made up the end.

"May I make one request?" Kurt asked with soft spoken words, facing Remy.

Gambit's eyes continued to stare ahead, his expression firm. "Oui." It was mumbled, caught on the breeze.

"Do not be so hard on mein sister my friend.

Kurt watched Remy's jaw tense up as his teeth began to grit back and forth.

"If I have it my way mon ami, I won't even have t'see her.

Remy heard Kurt suck in a breath. "From mein lips, this may mean nothing Remy, but she does still love you." Nightcrawler sped up then, joining Kitty in the front. Remy blinked several times, unsure of what to make of Kurt's words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight months previous-

Rogue scurried about the space she shared with Remy at Essex's headquarters. One small bag lay open on their bed, as Rogue threw what belongings she wanted into it with a haphazard swing.

Remy was out on a mission, not due back until the evening. Rogue hoped to be gone well before then. She had a long note written. She knew that if she talked to him face to face, she would never leave. She also knew he would not come with her. But the hole in heart where the guilt continued to plow through was killing her. Her small form glided across the carpet, back and forth. Her black body suit, the uniform of Sinister, still clung to her back, reminding her of her deceit.

It was the smell of cigarette smoke that alerted her to his presence. She stopped several meters from the bed, her feet still above the ground. Her head turned with unease towards the doorway, her curls hiding the full view of her face.

It was the shadows that hid his. His red eyes glowed intensely, the cigarette touching his lips the only other mark to his form. Occasionally the light of it would illuminate his face; his tightened, angry face.

"Y'got a long mission ahead I don't know bout' chere? Or are ya takin' a vacation?" His snide tone indicated his sarcasm, as he blew smoke into the bedroom.

Rogue let her feet drop to the floor. She took hesitant steps to the bed, tucking the shirts in her hand evenly into the luggage. Her mind was cursing at a hundred words a minute.

"Didn't expect ya back so soon sugah. The quiet tang of her voice echoed painfully through the room.

He was beside her in an instant, his breath hot on her cheek, his cigarette mysteriously put out. One hand fingered a strand of her hair.

"I know where y're goin' Rogue." Animosity glazed his words as he remained in close proximity to her.

Rogue closed her eyes, trying desperately not to reach out for him and scream that she was sorry. "Ya knew Ah wanted ta rejoin the team Remy. Ah can't take it here no more.

"Were y'gonna ask if I wanted t'go wit you?" He tugged harshly at the strand he was holding, releasing it and moving away from her slightly.

"Ah knew ya didn't want to Remy. Ya always avoided the topic when Ah brought it up. Rogue edged her way to the bed, seating herself against the frame. Finally she met his eyes.

Remy looked disgusted, pure and simple. His mouth was crooked at one end, nearly snarling, while the red in his eyes raged.

"All y'had ta do was be straight forward wit me chere. All y'had t'do was ask." The fury dripping from his voice softened, as his shoulders sagged, and he glanced to the carpet.

The zipping of her luggage pushed Remy to raise his eyes. Rogue stood before him, bag slung over one arm. Her emerald eyes pleaded that she was sorry, but the words never left her lips.

She gathered her courage, and walked to his place a few feet away. She began to play with the fingers of her gloves, but her vision remained focused solely on him.

Her body was so near Gambit felt his body shudder involuntarily at her warmth. But his expression did not flinch.

Slowly, she raised herself up, placing one last kiss on his lips, her soft mouth apologizing as it increased its firmness. But when Remy did not respond to her touch, she opened her squinted eyes, and acknowledged his disappointment. His eyes were wide open, staring at her with resentment and fear. She heard him swallow as her lips brushed away from him. A look of longing swept over his face, but he made no move to hug or grab her.

And so Rogue walked off, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Once she was gone, Remy stumbled across the room, his knees connecting with the edge of the bed. His body collapsed forward then, his face landing in the soft cotton sheets that still smelled of lavender like her. His fist reached out and pounded against the mattress. When that did not satisfy the terrible pain that erupted in his chest, he charged the sheets, watching them burn pink.

He wanted nothing left to remind him of her. He let the sheets explode, watching the bed crack and break down, before he to did the same, landing on the floor, his eyes on the doorway, a sliver of hope etched in his eyes, as he waited for his love to come back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present day-

"What the blazes is taking him so long?" Wolverine questioned, one foot tapping rapidly against his knee. The trio now sat in Magneto's office, formally the office of Charles Xavier, waiting for the master of magnetism to greet them.

Jean rested her hand against Logan's boot, stopping his nervous movements. He could see the stress building up behind her green eyes, and he knew she was feeling the same trepidation as their fellow Cajun companion. Lost loves were never easy to forget.

Gambit's head rested back against the chair, dangling somewhat off the back. His eyes lay closed, his carefree appearance making him seem relaxed. When the door creaked open he didn't even move an inch.

But the sultry southern tone that greeted the three immediately woke him.

"Sorry guys, Magnus is a bit busy right now, he asked meh to keep ya-

Remy heard her freeze, as if she just realized who she was taking too. He turned from his position in the chair, his bangs hanging in front of his eyes. She held a look of shock in her gorgeous green eyes. Remy wanted nothing more than to jump from his seat and pull her into his arms. But then he remembered everything that had happened.

"What's de matter chere, ole' Magnus didn't tell ya who your visitors were?" His sharp tongue bit the air. Even after the months that had gone by, pain still gripped his eyes.

"He was busy," she stated simply, collecting herself, before walking around to the seat behind the desk. She took a seat and acknowledged the other two.

"It's been awhile, Jean, Logan. What brings y'all out here?

Wolverine snorted. She was obviously trying to ignore Gambit, her eyes glued as if interested on Jean and Logan.

"I think ya better ask the Cajun, Stripes. He's the one who brought us here.

Rogue looked to Jean, in the hopes that maybe the red head could explain, but she merely glared coolly at Rogue, her lips sealed.

"Come on Rogue. It's not like I'm a hard guy ta look at, non?

She could feel him smirking before she even returned her eyes to his spot. Suddenly she stood from her chair and began to head around the desk.

"Ya know, maybe its best for y'all ta just wait for Eric." Her uncomfortable presence made Gambit smile wider. He grabbed her by the wrist as she tried to escape out the door.

His warm, calloused hand made Rogue shiver. Her knees went numb and she wanted nothing more than to fall into his lap and kiss the smirk off his face. But too much had changed, and he obviously no longer cared for her.

Eric's entry into the room saved Rogue a response. Remy quickly let her wrist drop as she joined Magnus at the doorway.

Remy glanced quickly towards the desk, out the bay windows. He had no desire to see Rogue run to Eric. He hated the sight of her even touching him. Thankfully, Magnus chose to sit alone behind the desk, while Rogue remained standing in the back.

"Now, Remy, to what do we owe the honor? You do not find your way out here often.

"I think we both know why dat is Magnus." Remy stated firmly. He heard Logan clear his throat next to him.

Eric did not respond, his blue eyes turning stiff. The room remained enveloped in awkward silence before Remy let his stubbornness melt.

Sighing loudly, Remy stood from his chair, his eyes burning into Magneto as he lifted his hands up. His left hand began to peel off the right hand glove, the leather slipping off slowly. Once his skin was revealed he looked to Rogue. He felt satisfaction at watching her gasp at the scars that had burned his skin.

He threw the glove down in front of Magnus, returning his attention back to the man. He had already explained his situation to Jean and Logan, and they sat quietly waiting for him to explain.

"What happened to you Remy?" Eric asked, his expression far away.

"As Rogue may or may not o'told y'Magnus, Essex was lookin' for a mutant strong enough to kill Apocalypse single handedly.

"She mentioned something along those lines." Eric mused.

"Well what she and I didn' realize at de time was, I was de mutant Essex had picked." Remy pulled his other glove off, letting the wounds breath. He felt Rogue move up closer to his position, but he did not turn to face her.

"Y'see Magnus, my powers were surpressed when I was a boy, eliminating my true potential.

"How were they suppressed?" Eric asked.

"By de telepathic ability I also have.

There was silence again, as he watched Eric consider his words.

"You are an Omega class mutant then?

"Oui.

"Do you believe you are strong enough to destroy Apocalypse now?

Remy shrugged. "Maybe. I can charge things wit a blink o'an eye. I can even telepathically charge de insides of any living thing. But dat ain't de reason I'm here.

"Then why Remy?" Rogue asked from behind him.

He smirked, pivoting on his heel to look at her lovely face again.

"Cause chere, as it turns out, you were de mutant who can stop Apocalypse, cept' you were supposed ta stop him eleven months ago.

"Whaddya mean Remy?" Rogue's confused eyes stared bravely into his red orbs.

"I mean chere, none o'dis was supposed ta happen. I mean dis ain't our world as we know it.

A million questions were about to be asked, as Remy slipped his gloves back on and began to explain what had to be done.


	10. enough

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Magnus looked slightly peeved from his position behind the desk. Remy's eyes met his, the fiery red depths consuming the coldness held behind Eric's own blue orbs. Remy had a glare that could not be beat.

Finally, Eric let the muscles in his face relax, as his gaze drifted to the woman who know stood dangerously close to Remy.

"At the moment Gambit, you sound a bit crazy, if you don't mind me saying. However, nothing in this world is as it seems, so I will listen to what you have to say.

"Merci Eric," Gambit replied, smirking and re-seating himself. Without turning around to face her, he said, "Rogue, y'may want t'sit down chere.

"Ah'm fine standing," she breathed quietly. But she placed one hand on the back side of Remy's chair, as if to brace herself.

"Have y'ever worked wit Mystique Magnus?" Remy asked, cocking his head in what appeared to be amusement. Eric's lips parted as if to speak, but Remy cut him off.

"Course y'have Eric. Most people o'your stature have, whether dey knew it or not." Remy could feel Rogue bristle behind him at the topic of her foster mother. "Anyways, she is good friends wit a woman by de name o'Destiny. A pre-cog who can predict de future. And dis future went de wrong direction.

Magnus coughed, one eyebrow raised. "So? Perhaps her mutant power was not working correctly. This is beginning to seem foolish Gambit.

"Let him speak Eric. Ah grew up around this woman Destiny. She ain't the kind ta make mistakes.

Gambit felt his heart swell at Rogue's gesture, as small as it was. "De problem is Eric, she is still seeing de future as it was supposed t'occur. My research wit Essex, Mystique and Destiny have led us t'believe dat dis alternate timeline is in effect gonna become jumbled. Eventually we'll all be sucked inta a black hole o'nothingness, for lack o'a better phrase.

"This is absurd Gambit. It is all speculative thinking, and even if it were true, what could we do about it?

Gambit grinned slyly, his hands clasped in his lap. He glanced briefly to Logan and Jean, who still remained quiet out of respect. "Ya forget Magnus. In a sense, I do work for Apocalypse. And Essex and I got all de access we need to his technological advances. Let's just say we got scientific proof dat dis world ain't gonna hold together for much longer.

Magnus's chest heaved as he thought over Gambit's words.

"We have a man who works wit us, a guy by de name o'Forge. He's developed a time portal. All we gotta do is go back in time and fix it.

"Fix what Remy?" he heard Rogue question behind him.

Remy leaned forward, letting his elbows rest on the desk. "De X-Men were never supposed ta fight de Marauders dat day. I was never supposed to die. De X-Men were theoretically gonna fight Apocalypse whole, wit all dere members. Rogue was Logan's secret weapon, de one we were gonna use if all else failed. And all else was gonna fail.

"And just how would Rogue defeat Apocalypse?" Magneto asked, his tone a bit perturbed.

"By usin' her absorption powers on someone else. Leeching de abilities of a mutant who can shut mutant powers off for a short time." Remy sighed, and leaned back against his chair, his neck hitting the edge of Rogue's fingers. He moved forward quickly, but felt the nail of her fingertips reach out and graze his neck. He blinked once, unsure of what had just happened.

"And why did you come here Remy? Surely you could have gone back in time without our permission.

Remy stood up, shifting sideways so he had the view of everyone in the room.

"Because Magnus, it be me and Rogue who have ta go back in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six months previous-

Remy stood in front of the vast mansion, surveying the magnetic bubble that lay translucent around it. A pair of small binoculars were held to his eyes, as he scoped the grounds for any guards. Any sign of her. Of Rogue.

The binoculars fell with a dull thud to his chest, the cord around his neck tugging a bit. He pulled them off and tucked them into a cargo pocket attached to his thigh. He moved forward to the fence, hopping over it gracefully, his tight black suit keeping him hidden beneath the night sky.

He began a slow trot towards the mansion's entrance, watching the bubble that protected it flicker in and out as if it were malfunctioning. At the last moment he sped up, sliding his body to the ground, than twisting into a roll. He landed on his stomach, hands pressed into the soft dirt. The bubble flickered back on, just one inch from his pinky finger. Remy gave a cocky smirk, lifting himself from the ground in one fluid motion.

He walked carefully the rest of the way to the door, his steps quietly gliding through the grass. His hand was on the door handle, a lock pick ready to go, when he felt the presence behind him.

"Only a thief could sneak up on a man like me chere," Remy spoke, letting a bit of charm into his voice.

"Oh really Gambit? I thought no one could sneak up on you. That is what you used to boast." He winced at the iciness to her tone, slipping the lock pick back up his sleeve. He turned to meet the white haired goddess, laying his empathy wide open between him. She was another woman he never wanted to hurt.

"I've grown up since den." Remy replied.

The white glaze that presided over Storm's eyes diminished, as she let out a breath of relief.

"I suppose it is too much to hope you have come to join our ranks?" She asked, her smooth voice resuming it's calming texture.

Remy looked to the ground, then back behind him at the un-opened door.

"Don't suppose y'could let me in anyway, huh Ro'?

"You will only hurt yourself walking through it Remy. As a friend I refuse to open it for you, but I will not stop you.

Remy nodded, the lock pick reappearing in his hand. As the door swung open and he walked inside, he could feel Storm's light steps following closely behind him. A dense smell of musk filled his nostrils as he took in the layer of dust covering the furniture in the main lobby.

"What happened here Ro'?" Remy whispered.

"Apocalypse happened Remy. Most of us live beneath the mansion now.

A slight breeze emitted off Storm as they walked through the room, lifting up old smells, haunting the air. A thousand lost memories floated around, echoing through the empty space. It gave Remy the shivers and he picked up his pace.

"How many X-Men ya got left here?" Remy asked, trying to fill the sad interior with words.

"Enough Remy. There have been many new additions." Storm paused, angling her head to face Remy. "You know you are always welcome back here. Rogue has explained your situation to us.

Rogue. Her name nearly knocked the wind out of him. He began to zone out, before he realized that he was breathing heavily and he had stopped walking.

"Remy? Are you all right?" Storm's gentle hand lay against his cheek.

Remy shook himself awake, moving one hand up to Storm's and covering it.

"Oui chere. Je suis bien.

"I do not think this is a good idea Remy. Many things can happen in a few month's time." She took in Remy's gruff appearance as she spoke. His five o'clock shadow, the long shaggy strands that fell across his face, giving him a very rugged appeal. The man was beautiful, even in his darkest hours, Storm would give him that.

"I don' think I can continue dis fight against Apocalypse wit'out a reason t'even live Stormy. I need to just see her one more time." His misty eyes stared ahead, his expression dazed. He stopped with Storm as she pressed the elevator button.

"I hope it is all worth it Remy, for your sake." Storm warned, as they stepped inside the small oval space.

Remy rested his hands against the bar that lined the sides, taking in Storm carefully. She stood with the same grace and confidence as she always did, but something seemed amiss.

"What do you think love is Ro'?

The elevator jolted to a stop, the doors swinging open. He watched her lips purse tightly together as they stepped off.

"It is something that does not abandon you.

Remy had a distinct feeling she was not referring to just his position with Rogue. But he followed her without question down the hall. Steel doors lined every wall in an area Remy had not explored much during his time as an X-Man.

When they reached the end of the hall, Storm swept her hands up, gesturing towards the door. "This is Rogue's room.

Remy raised his brows, giving a short, nervous laugh. "So Rogue get's de master suite at de end o'de hall? What makes her so special?

He glanced at Storm's pained expression.

"She is by herself now Remy, I suggest you take this time to speak with her.

"By herself now?" Remy repeated softly, but Storm did not answer him.

"It was good to see you again my friend.

"You too Ro'," Remy smiled, watching her walk off. He no longer wanted to knock on Rogue's door. But it opened before he had the chance to run away.

"Remy?" The unmistakable voice asked.

His glare stiffened despite her overwhelming beauty. He brushed past her, inside, without her permission. He heard her shut the door behind her as he took in the surroundings. But the red armor that hung on the bedpost was all the evidence he needed.

"What's de matter chere, dey didn' have an extra bedroom for ya?" His voice growled lowly, as he spun to face her.

"Ah waited for ya Remy. Ah was so sure you would follow meh here. But ya didn't, and Ah-

"Moved right along, huh chere?!" Remy venomously barked.

Rogue looked down to her toes. "Ah didn't move on Remy.

Remy lifted his arms up around him. "Well it sure as hell looks like it!

Her bright eyes bounced back up, tenderly and shyly meeting his own. "What are ya doing here Remy?

Remy let his eyes wander around the room. "I'm not sure Rogue.

He watched her watch him in response, as if she were waiting for his real answer.

He walked to her quickly, grabbing a fistful of hair, and pressing her to him hard, his lips passionately locked against her own. She responded to his touch, letting him push her against the wall roughly as their hands flew everywhere.

In their fleeting passion, Remy remembered asking where Magnus was. When he heard her breathe that he was out on a mission, Remy had carried her to the bed, not stopping for one moment as he undressed her, kissing every bare inch of skin.

She did not object when he made love to her, nor when he held her afterwards, falling asleep tangled together. But when he awoke several hours later, she was not in bed. Sitting up quickly he picked out her form curled on a chair. Tears streaked down her face as she met his eyes. He knew in that instant what she wanted.

He threw the covers off his naked body, gathering his clothing up in anger. He began to hear her sob as he dressed himself. After he zipped himself up, he took two steps towards her.

"What do y'think love is chere?" He asked for the second time that day.

Her trembling figure paused briefly, her eyes begging with Remy.

"Ah love ya Remy. Ah'm so sorry." Rogue choked.

He began to walk to the door, feeling ill, his mouth twisted in irritation at her words.

"Wait!" He heard her sob. His boots stopped moving against the hardwood floor, his back remaining to her.

"What do you think love is Remy?

It was a brave question for her to ask given her position, and so Remy turned his head slowly to the side, his eyes awkwardly meeting her own.

"Love is something dat don't abandon y'chere.

Leaving her crying form, Remy walked back into the early morning light, the sun the only witness to his anguished tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present Day-

Remy's thoughts had drifted back to the last time he had seen Rogue, causing his attention to leave that of the four surrounding him. The hard tap of Logan's knuckle brought him right back, as he snapped his eyes back up to Magneto's.

"Sorry, what was dat?

Aggravated, Eric rolled his eyes. "Why does it have to be you and Rogue?

Remy licked his lips, pulling a cigarette from his pocket.

"Cause I said so Eric.

He heard Logan chuckle off to the side, as Rogue pivoted herself to Magnus's side. Remy had resumed sitting during his past thoughts.

"That is not good enough Mr. LeBeau. I will not sacrifice one of my leading members for-

"How far back would we have to go Remy?" Rogue interrupted.

Remy smiled, the cigarette to his lips. "We'd have ta go back to de night de Marauders attacked us chere. Think y'can relive dat night?

"If'n Ah have to.

Magneto sighed, glancing between the two.

"You wish to do this Rogue, without knowing all the details?

Rogue nodded, her eyes never leaving Remy's.

Gambit blinked, then pulled a small, round device from his pocket.

"Dere be a way I can prove de world is collapsing Eric. If you follow me back to Essex's base.

"That is a huge risk Gambit." Magneto looked around the room. Every face seemed confident in the young Cajun. It became apparent that they were at one point team members. They relied on one another during missions, trusted one another. And so Magneto had no choice but to oblige.

"Let me gather my team.

As Magneto walked out the door, Remy leaned over the desk, looking Rogue square in the eye.

"What made y'seem so sure you wanted t'do dis chere?

Even from his spot behind the desk, Rogue could feel the familiar warmth radiating from him.

"Ah trust ya Remy.

From the corner of his eye, Remy noticed Jean and Logan slip to the door, leaving the two to their words.

"It's gonna take a little more den trust to succeed wit dis chere." Remy glided a hand up to her chin, reveling in the feel of her soft skin again.

He was surprised to feel her small hand clutch his wrist, as her hand roamed upwards, her fingers intertwining with his own.

"Ah ain't abandoning you again sugah.

Their hands remained pressed together against her cheek, as Remy's heart began to race. His eyes had closed before he realized that her hand had dropped.

Suddenly she was beside him, aligning her body with his, hugging him tightly. Her green emeralds looked up fleetingly.

"When this is all over Remy-

"When dis is all over you and I will be gone, at least dese versions o'us will be.

Rogue swallowed, her eyelids moistening.

"Ah always loved you Remy.

Remy smiled, easing her tension. One white strand twirled beneath his fingers.

"Je sais Rogue. Just as I'll always love you, through any time, life or death cherie.

And that was enough. No apology was needed for their mistakes. No kiss to seal the deal. Soon everything would be made right again. Soon, but for now what they had was enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who saw the X-Men Evolution finale for season four(?) three(?), called Dark Horizon, you'll remember that Rogue was the one who stopped Apocalypse in the end by using Leech's powers to shut down Apocalypse. I'm using that fact in this story.

**Antonia**: Hopefully this chapter answered your question.

**TheRealMai**: The telepathic ability I keep giving Remy comes from a collection of different fanfictions I have read and the comics. The empathy power he has is a slight form of telepathy(of some kind I think) and I think that is what people go off of. Besides, making Remy a powerful mutant is fun.

**GreenFairyGirl88**: When Remy's powers went out of whack, he burned his hands with their overwhelming capabilities because he could not control them. Or something like that, ha.

Thanks also to **ishandahalf**, **texasgrrl**, **Star-of-Chaos** and **Aro**. I really enjoyed the reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully all the confusion I have created will be wiped away soon enough.


	11. can't breathe

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: As **Danfred** pointed out to me, it was the fourth season finale Ascension that had Rogue defeating Apocalypse. And don't worry guys, no Magneto/Rogue shit in this chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers, I will try to respond to you next chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You could feel the tension pull against the skin on your face, sucking in tightly, pulling against the bone. Gambit was long since used to the feeling of jumping through Essex's black portal, and like everyone else he remained frozen still, unable to move in the fast paced vortex.

He wanted desperately to turn to Rogue, who he knew stood at his left hand side. The black nothingness that zoomed in front of him was all his eyes could see, and it lulled him into a near sleep.

All of this happened in a manner of seconds. As soon as the bright light hit their eyes, Gambit was swept away from his thoughts as he shielded his sensitive eyes.

What greeted Gambit and the X-Men behind him was utter chaos. The building that had once been Essex's base, had collapsed, the high ceiling caved in, the rows of computer equipment sparking in their final gasp for life.

Gambit's eyes slowly ascended to the roof, where a large circular gap had been created, open to the sky above. Wind whipped about the complex irrationally.

His eyes never left the sky, as he watched it swirl around in a hoard of blacks, grays and blues. "Merde," Gambit whispered, somewhat amazed at how beautiful it all was, the end of their world.

"Remy." Something shaking his shoulders. "Remy." Blinking, Gambit began to hear Rogue yelling in his ear. His head curved down meeting her frightened eyes.

"Remy, are we too late sugah? Do ya think there's any way ta make it back now?"

He heard her words, her plea, but all he could do was gaze at her with a lost look, one filled with awe. His hand raised to her cheek, his thumb brushing her skin.

"S'funny chere, de beauty o'dis destruction makes me feel it would be right t'die like dis."

He felt the slap sting his face, knocking his head sideways a bit, giving him a view of the team. He lifted one hand up, touching his reddened cheek. Storm watched him from the crowd, the only one not glancing at the tormented sky. Her shoulders were a bit slumped, her posture not holding its normal regal air. Her eyes poured her soul out towards him, his empathy picking up her defeat, her readiness to die, her façade had finally dropped. As her eyes raised upwards, he felt his chin being lifted by Rogue's finger.

"It ain't your time Remy. And it sure as hell ain't mine. We haven't even had a chance to live our love yet." Her smoothly textured voice broke him from his enthralled spell, but Magneto's voice calling out his name distracted him from responding to Rogue.

Remy walked over to the jumbled mess of machinery Magnus stood in front of. The chalky white skin of the man caught underneath it was the first thing Gambit noticed.

"Rogue, we need you're help chere." Remy yelled, motioning with his hand for Rogue to join them.

Sinister's red eyes glowed dimly, watching the three without a word. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and as Rogue lifted the metal off his chest, his eyes shut briefly as his hands roamed his open wound.

Remy had never seen Essex so vulnerable. He bent down next to the man, a mixed amount of emotion flooding through his veins as he watched the man feel his wounds.

"Dis time came before we thought Essex," Remy whispered, bitterness hinting subtely through his words.

"Yes," Essex hissed, "And believe me Remy, I had no idea."

Remy made no move to seal the man's injuries, it was obviously a fatal wound. "Were y'able ta save de bracelets?" Sparks began erupting nearby, causing a loud fizzy sound, before the entire console burst up in flames. Remy looked in the direction of the fire, waiting for Essex's answer.

"Yes." Essex replied through gritted teeth. His arm shakily slithered across the cement floor towards Gambit. Once outstretched, he made no other movements.

Gambit rolled Essex's sleeve up, watching the man's eyes for any form of trickery. Both bracelets were attached to his arm, a red button glowing on each. Slipping them off, Remy stood back up, still staring at Essex while the X-Men waited around him.

"Where's Forge?" Gambit asked.

Essex coughed, his head arching back, not wishing to reveal his true pain.

"Forge was the first to die."

Remy took a silent breath before turning to face the X-Men. He strode towards Rogue, his boots hitting the floor the only distinct sound over the raging wind.

"Well, dere ain't much time left chere. We best be hitting de road, non?" He smirked, covering his nervousness as he attached the bracelet to her thin wrist and adjusted the settings.

Rogue grabbed his hand, and together they turned to face the X-Men. The team stood humbly side by side, aware that their time was coming to an end. Aware that they would die that night.

"I'm sorry I can't take all o'you wit me," Gambit confessed, his eyes trailing over every one of them.

Storm stepped forward from the crowd, her eyes white as she worked to control the wind. Tears dripped from the corner of her eyes. She put one hand on Remy's shoulder.

"If your mission is successful, then we will see you again my friend."

"Mais oui Stormy. Merci." Gambit clasped his own hand over Storm's, and squeezing it once, he let it go and stepped back with Rogue.

He looked at the brave eyes that let them go with such trust before lifting his bracelet up his finger hovering over one button. Rogue took his cue and did the same thing.

Gambit raised his head once more to the sky, watching the maddening sky break apart in frantic twists. Several strands of lightening tore through the dark clouds, and Remy was able to make out one bare, clear patch of sky before he pressed the button that would take them back to the past.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue and Remy reappeared in an upscale apartment, but the important thing to them was it was still intact. Rogue raced to the window, taking in the city lights below.

"Well, at least it's still in one piece." She felt Remy come up behind her, his eyes hard, focused. "Where are we anyway?"

"My New York apartment chere. A place I used t'get away from de mansion from time to time." Remy's jaw tightened as he backed away from the window and headed down a hallway to his left.

Rogue followed him, entering a bedroom as Remy flung open a closet door and began searching through the hangers.

"What are y'doing Remy? Shouldn't we be making sure we're in the right time?"

"I'm looking for clothin' dat don't resemble futuristic combative gear chere." Remy chided. "Sides', dis place is clean, dust free, so we at least came to a time before I 'died'."

"Oh."

Remy threw something at Rogue. "Try dat on Rogue, I think it's your size."

Rogue held up the low slung halter dress, raising an eyebrow.

"And just why in the hell do ya have a woman's black dress in your closet Remy?"

Remy pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and began to tear off his body suit as he responded. Rogue watched him look to the floor, standing their topless.

"It was actually a present for y'chere." Remy laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Every time I saw something y'might like, or might look good on ya, I bought or stole it for ya."

"And ya remember that ya bought this dress specifically for meh?" Rogue asked, still holding the garment between her fingers.

Remy met her eyes. "Oui. Especially dat one."

Rogue swallowed as Remy continued to undress, stripping down to only his boxers. Rogue unzipped the front part of her uniform.

"Why this one?"

"I bought it a couple days before de battle wit de Marauders. I was gonna put it on your bed, tell ya to meet me some place wearing it. And I was gonna tell you dat I loved you." Remy's last words were spoken quieter as he slipped his t-shirt over his head.

"Oh." Rogue breathed. "Where's the bathroom Remy?" Her question startled Remy after what he had just told her, but silently he pointed to his right.

Remy walked to the mirror after Rogue had left the room. He stared at himself, noticing the hard lines that had developed, no doubt while working for Sinister.

'Remy, when dis is all over ya better tell dat girl how much you love her,' Remy thought to himself, knowing it would do no good to give advice to the Remy of this time line when he was only speaking to himself. Sighing he lifted a hand to his chin, fingering the outlines of his face.

He heard the door squeak open behind him, and in the mirrors reflection he could see Rogue exit, the black dress clinging to her form, her hair tied up, a few white strands hanging down.

Remy felt himself gulp as he turned around to face her.

"See what I was hoping chere, was for dat dress to look so completely amazing on you, dat I had ta tell you I loved you. Dat I couldn't help but tell you. Because back den, I was afraid o'what dose words would mean." Remy explained as Rogue headed towards him.

She leaned up against him, placing one finger on his chin as he rested his hands on the dresser behind him.

"We both were afraid back then Remy."

She kissed him then, pulling his collar closer, increasing the intensity of the kiss. As she let go she gave him a little playful smirk.

"Let's go put an end ta this mess sugah."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a familiar feeling, and a sense in the background warned them quietly to stop their advances forward. They continued anyway, mixing in with the young crowds that mingled along the streets.

Remy glanced at the bracelet on his wrist. "De X-Men are already inside chere. We can't let em' see us."

When she didn't reply, Remy looked up. Rogue was concentrating on a tiny alley way with an expression resembling longing. He watched her chest breath in and out slowly.

"That's where we need ta go Remy, isn't it?"

"Oui. And we need t'get dere before de other version o'you does."

They knew the Marauders were waiting somewhere in the dark depths of the alley. Remy began to pick up their signals when they got near, and he fingered the spikes he had stashed in his pocket.

"Oh look Vertigo, they made up already! It's a two for one now!" The voice spoke from its position against the brick wall.

"And the skunk head changed her outfit real' fast too," Vertigo spat as her form melted out of the shadows, a dagger hanging loosely from her hand. "Just who the fuck are you two?"

Rogue could feel the dangerous heat emit off of Remy as he lit up a cigarette. He covered up his tension wonderfully as he inhaled, smiling charmingly at Vertigo.

"It seems you be a bit brighter den I remembered Vertigo. Didn't think y'picked up on details like dat."

Vertigo tightened her fist around the knife, unable to hide her fear the way Gambit could. "Just how the hell do you even know me?"

"De same way I know dere be a portal behind Harpoon," Remy gestured towards the man, "De same way I know dat your boss Essex is gonna want to hear what I got to say."

Vertigo shook her shoulders as she tried to stand up straight. "Bullshit," she stated with overconfidence.

The crack to Vertigo's jaw came a second later from Rogue, as Remy quickly dropped his cigarette and charged up his spikes, throwing them in the direction of Harpoon and Blockbuster.

"Rogue what de hell are y'doing girl?" Remy asked as she disarmed Vertigo and dragged her up by her hair.

"We need ta change the destination o'that portal, and fast Remy! The other version o'meh is gonna walk out that backdoor any second!"

Understanding Rogue's concern, Remy telekinetically lit up the uniforms of the three Marauders. Rogue let go of Vertigo and moved to Remy's side.

Remy strode towards Vertigo, and for a brief second he discharged her outfit, as he removed the little black operating button off her person and pointed it towards the portal.

After Rogue and Remy had ordered the three Marauders into the portal they clasped hands.

"Dis is gonna be it chere. We stopped em' from fighting de X-Men tonight."

A tear slid down the side of Rogue's face. "I know Remy."

He pulled her to him in one quick, but passion filled kiss, one arm wrapped around her small waist. It was a scene meant to be reserved for postcards, or movies, and it was going to be one of their last.

"I will have a chance to love you again soon Rogue."

She smiled.

He grinned.

And together they stepped through.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stepped out of the dance club, the anger brewing in her head suddenly cleared. She wrapped her arms around herself, wondering if it was the slight breeze, or the fresh air that had wiped it away.

She took a few steps from the door, pondering what she had with Remy. She held herself tighter, her eyes roaming around the alley. Something in the back of her mind was telling her she was being watched.

Spinning around quickly she only saw the rusty dumpsters and trash littering the alley. She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. She felt so sure someone should be there. That someone was going to grab her, attack her even. But no figures jumped from the shadows. It seemed as if something had changed.

Opening her eyes, her breath caught in her throat, as she let a small gasp out. Remy stood mere inches from her, his eyes watching her, squinting as if confused, like she was.

His hand went straight for her cheek, without even thinking, as he gazed at her.

"I had dis strange feelin' I was gonna lose de love o'my life tonight. I decided I couldn't let her run away."

"Ya mean that blonde girl?" Rogue whispered, her wet eyes appealing to his in lightheartedness.

He gave a short laugh. "No Rogue, I meant you. I-I meant I love you chere."

Rogue crushed her body into his, embracing him with all of her energy, as his hand fell from her face, wrapping itself around her shoulder.

They didn't even notice that Remy's hand had been bare, caressing her untouchable skin. Something had changed.

He felt a light poke in his stomach, as Rogue's playful eyes filled with life again and met his own.

"Ya owe meh a dance sugah."

He smiled then.

And she grinned.

Together they walked back into the club.


	12. love lost now lovely

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

This is a short chapter. It's also the last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy rose up from the water, wiping away stray drops from his eyes. As his vision refocused his attention moved towards Rogue. She lay on a towel, near the pool Remy inhabited. She was stretching one bare leg out as she read through a book, sunglasses adorning her emerald eyes.

For a woman who could put someone in a coma if her bare skin touched them for a prolonged period of time, she was definitely confident in her clothing choices. One skimpy green bikini hung off her figure. Remy was glad he was in a nice cool pool.

The loud splash to his right brought him back to the reality around him as water was flung in his face.

"Bobby, homme, y'coulda at least givin' me a warning!" Remy yelled sarcastically, flinging water back towards Bobby in revenge.

Bobby swam over to Remy's side, looking towards Rogue. He put one hand on Remy's shoulder. "Y'know Remy, I can completely see why you'd want to stare at Rogue all day long. Totally understand. But," Bobby gestured dramatically towards the other X-women scattered around and in the pool, "these are all fine ladies too. And they can at least touch you man.

This earned Bobby a swift dunk under the water. When he re-emerged, gasping for air, Remy was already climbing up out of the pool.

"Jeez, I was just kidding," Bobby muttered.

"Yeah, but damn, there are a lot of us girls that would love for a man like that to be single." Jubilee added in emphasis. Bobby swiveled around, the water sloshing up around them. Jubilee's concentration was still on the receding form of Gambit, his swim trunks clinging dangerously tight to his legs, his lean torso glistening in the sun.

"Uh huh," Bobby stated un-interestedly. "There are other guys here who look good half naked too Jubes.

Jubilee just laughed in response, using the ladder to climb out of the pool and head for her towel in the grass, which rested near Rogue and Storm.

Remy had already sauntered over to Rogue. He dropped himself to the grass, propping himself up on his elbows. Knowing that Rogue was watching him, he stretched out before her, trying to show off every inch of his well-toned body.

He looked up to see her reaction but her nose was already placed back in her book. Storm however, was staring at him, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Remy looked to his right and noticed that Betsy and Amara were also staring at him, but with hungry eyes instead. In fact every woman was watching him except the one he wanted. Remy sighed and lay his head back in the grass, one hand falling to his chest.

He felt Rogue's fingers begin to tread through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He let his eyes close as her touch relaxed him.

"Whatcha reading Rogue?" Remy mumbled.

Her hand left his hair and her heard her book close. "Nothin' good sugah.

When he reopened his eyes, he found Rogue watching him, her head turned to the side, the book laying on her stomach.

"Dontcha feel guilty, lying around lazily like this while Apocalypse's globes are littering the world?" Rogue asked, searching Remy's face for an answer.

Remy gave a little grunt. "Not really chere. I take things as dey come. We've done as much as we can for now. It be his next move.

"Ah suppose so." Rogue said, resting her head back against her towel.

Remy leaned onto his side, placing a quick kiss on Rogue's cheek. "I'm gonna grab something t'drink, y'want anything?

Rogue smiled. "Iced tea please.

"Could you grab me some as well Remy?" Storm asked, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book.

Remy jumped up gracefully. "Course Stormy. Y'know I'd do anything for a couple of femmes as beautiful as yourselves.

The women laughed as Remy headed for the back entrance of the mansion. As he entered the kitchen he felt his senses tingle, and he quickly tensed up, his arm immediately catching the one that flew at him from his right side.

The figure lurking in the shadows pushed Remy away from him with ease, but made no other move to attack. Remy's blazing eyes grew wide in surprise as he met a pair quite similar to his own.

"Who de hell are you?

"I'm a curious man Gambit. One who had to see the truth with his own eyes.

"What de fuck is dat supposed t'mean?" Remy moved forward, pinning the man to the wall. But he did not even flinch at Remy's aggressive movements.

The man gave a loud sigh, putting his hands on Remy's wrists and removing them. "I am not here to harm you Remy. Something," the man paused, "changed me," he finished.

"Dat's nice old man, but unfortunately you be on private property, so unless you're a guest o'someone here, I'm gonna have t'ask you to leave. It's either dat or I call for Wolverine.

The man gave a wry grin, slipping out of Remy's grasp, slowly melting back into the dark closet he had been hiding in. "Very well Remy." When the man had escaped Remy's vision, he dived into the closet, pushing aside the few winter coats that resided within, kicking the shoes out of his way. But no one was in there. The man had simply disappeared.

Confused, Remy backed out of the closet one hand rifling through his hair.

"Dat was strange," Remy muttered to himself.

"What was Remy?" he heard Jean Grey ask from the doorway. He turned around, noticing Scott was with her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Remy shook the perplexed look off his face, replacing it with a wide grin. He moved swiftly to the fridge, taking out the iced tea.

"Nothing chere. It be a beautiful day, non?

The couple merely nodded, smiling in politeness before they headed out back to join the other X-Men.

Remy took in a deep breath, feeling grateful for something he couldn't quite pin point. Picking up the three drinks he headed back outside, back to his perfect day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Future versions)

Rogue and Remy had a few seconds left before they would disappear, dissolve, die even. But much like the world they had left, the world that had been deconstructing, there was something beautiful in their last moments, a simplicity that could not be touched upon.

They held each other, watching their bodies fade, become translucent. Their limbs began to phase through each other, as detail and color drained from their features. But Remy's signature grin was still visible making it possible for Rogue to fade away without pain. The grainy texture that continued to give them form started to blow away, and they reached out for each other one last time.

But somewhere, at that very instant as time was patching itself back up, Remy and Rogue were together again. They would have their chance.

They had succeeded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She snuck up to Apocalypse's resting chamber with ease, her nerves twisting a bit as she kept one bare hand stretched forward. An inner strength chided her, giving her more confidence than she thought she could have.

She could see his grayish blue face, a statue beneath the pod he lay in. She felt her eyes flutter as she paused, a strange aura clouding her vision. As Apocalypse's eyes snapped open, so did Rogue's reflexes. She was meant for this very task. She felt as if something had been risked to get her to this point.

And the energy that coursed through her as she ran around his re-charging pod, shutting every lid only encouraged her belief. It was going to be a new beginning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her feet touched down quietly on the tile, as she ran a hand through her wind blown, tangled hair. She took a deep breath and crouched down on the roof shingles.

Rogue loved this time of night during the summer, as the last bit of sunlight faded across the sky in red hues. She wrapped her arms around her legs watching a car pull up into the circular drive. Warren Worthington jumped out of the driver's seat, jogging to the other side of the car quickly. Betsy Braddock appeared at the bottom of the steps decked out in an evening dress. She took hold of Warren's arm as he led her to the open car door.

Rogue could hear them laughing pleasantly from her position on the roof. But their sing song laughter was covered over as the sound of a Harley roared in the distance. Rogue felt her heart flutter as it pulled in through the mansion gates, parking haphazardly in the grass outside of the garage.

She watched Remy LeBeau take off his helmet, long strands of his auburn locks falling around his chiseled face. He looked up then, in her direction as he stepped of his bike. He removed his leather jacket and placed it with the helmet on the seat of his bike before he begin to stride across the lawn, his red eyes never leaving Rogue.

"Hey Remy.

"Evenin' chere.

His head was arched up to her third floor seat. He smiled as she began to float downwards, but she stopped before her feet hit the ground, keeping herself a few feet above Remy.

He cocked his head to the side, the grin never leaving his face.

"How's my gorgeous heroine o'de hour doing tonight?

"She's ponderin'." Rogue whispered.

He arched an eyebrow. "Ponderin' what ma cherie?

"Ponderin' our luck. Our love.

Suddenly Remy tugged at her waist, bringing her forcefully into his arms. He grinned wildly, his eyes shimmering with passion.

"We got a chance t'live our love chere, what more can y'ask for?

Rogue kissed him then, reveling the friction of her lips against his, without consequence. When she let go her eyes searched his lustful glance.

"Ah want it to last sugah.

Remy gave a deep laugh, scooping Rogue up into his arms.

"I got dis feelin' our love could last in any time chere.

Rogue smiled, trusting his words, feeling that a good fight had been put behind them. Anyone could write away their physical relationship or insert a new love interest. Time would always give them a second chance.

She watched Betsy and Warren drive off, their laughter still echoing in her ears as Remy carried her inside. At a spur of the moment gesture, Rogue leaned in and kissed Remy's neck.

"Ah almost lost ya Remy.

He set her down on her feet, lifting her chin up, taking in her beautiful green eyes fervently. His eyes squinted in confusion.

"What makes y'say dat chere?

She searched his red orbs for an answer, her expression looking determined. "Ah don't know Remy." She smiled brightly to cover up the strange feeling that had just passed.

Lifting a hand to touch the side of his face, he mimicked her movements. She half expected him to dissolve, fade away.

"I'm still here chere," he whispered, kissing the inside of her palm.

"Course ya are sugah." Rogue replied lightheartedly.

And together they smiled.

Love almost lost had once again become lovely, as time would have it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok. It's over. Finally. And it had a happy ending. And it probably made no sense, which is why the number of people who had me on their favorites list _decreased_. That's probably not a good sign. My next story however, will not involve any of these things:

a. Mr. Sinister

b. His stupid portals

c. Time travel

Unless of course the story I write next is the sequel to that one story I wrote a while ago. But all my stories are starting to sound the same. Thus the need for that list. Feel free to add on to it.

For those that are confused with this and the last chapter, I left a lot unexplained, but that was on purpose, it would have seemed not right to explain every last detail. I'll just go answer some reviews now since I don't know how to explain my story.

**TheRealMai**: Is aim express the same is aol instant messenger? Cause if it is I do have a screen name. It also doesn't make any sense like my story. It's IsisTaAtNehepet. Anyways, I'm happy you were able to count out the good things that happened since time was changed. It means my stories were good enough to stay in your memory bank for at least one month. Sarcasm set aside, I very much appreciated your review.

**Pandora's Sorrow:** This chapter marks the ending. Short, I know. But I think it's time for me to write a different story. Thanks for reviewing.

**Star-of-Chaos**: I made it have a happy ending. So you can keep dancing. Thanks for reviewing throughout.

**Psycho88**: Uh, I like a few of Evanescense's songs. The lead singer has a beautiful voice.

**Ishandahalf**: Everyone seemed to like Essex getting squashed. It really lessons his diabolical, evil appeal, doesn't it? Thanks for always reviewing ish.

**Antonia**: Well, I didn't kill Magneto, but I left him out of this chapter. Hopefully that will suffice. And sorry about your confusion. Basically, Rogue and Remy fixed the past, returning it to a time before the Marauders attacked in Semi-Conscious. Because Remy never died, Rogue never left the X-Men, allowing her to defeat Apocalypse. Whew. Thanks for reviewing, and sorry if you are still confused.

**Aro**: Well, unfortunately not much happened next, ha. And don't worry if you are confused still, because frankly, so am I. But thanks for reviewing anyway.

**Sara**: Well, I didn't explain how they figured out the whole touch thing, because I didn't think it was a really important detail to the end of the story. A lot is left up in the air. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and thanks for reviewing.


End file.
